The Heir of Merlin
by Evelyn- Sangria
Summary: Au from OotP onwards. What happens when a young woman from an alternate world discovers her true heritage and returns to the world she truly belongs in? Also what happens when she falls in love? Sirius X OC.
1. Chapter 1

The Heir of Merlin

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter; however Evie is my own OC!

Chapter 1

July 5th 2008

Evelyn Scarlet Hope Sangria downed yet another shot of tequila hoping the extra alcohol would help render her numb and help her to forget.

Sometimes she really loathed her job. While she never regretted choosing the career she chose, there were still days where she hated it.

Evelyn, or Evie to her friends, was a 26 year old woman who was comfortable in her job, yet known at work as Cerberus. Many called her cold and indifferent, however when one was the youngest resident surgeon in one of the country's best hospitals you couldn't afford to let yourself care. It was the hardest part of the job.

However there were days were she couldn't help herself. It was always hard when you lost a patient on the table but it was always harder when it was a child, especially a young child. Sighing Evie glanced at the clock behind the bar and decided that it was about time she went home.

25 minutes later Evie stumbled through her front door, kicking it shut behind her. From memory rather than sight she made her way through her flat to her bedroom, steadily losing pieces of clothing on the way.

As her clothing fell off piece by piece, it revealed a lean fit yet scarred female body that usually was hidden by the loose garments and doctors lab coat she always wore.

Her mind dulled by alcohol Evie fell into her bed and let herself give into a well-deserved and desired sleep.

The next morning Evie woke up to her alarm blaring and with a quick swipe of her hand the small plastic device was sent flying across the room where it hit her bookcase knocking her Harry Potter books off the shelf and promptly died upon hitting the floor.

"Shit not again." swore Evie, that was the fourth alarm clock this month.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes only to slam them closed again. Groaning she stumbled out of bed in the direction of her bathroom.

'I am never drinking again' thought Evie as she popped two Advil's and followed them down with a large glass of water.

After a light breakfast and her usual cup of coffee, Evie finally started feeling human again. It was thankfully her day off which meant unless she was paged she was free. It was precisely because it was her day off that Evie had scheduled a meeting with the director of a law firm at the head lawyer's request.

The request had Evie puzzled; she was surprised when a letter from a prestigious law firm had arrived addressed to her claiming that there were urgent family issues that required them to talk to her at her earliest convenience.

Evie was shocked because as long as she could remember she was an orphan, she had been bumped around in the foster system as a child. No family had ever claimed her, and her own research had shown that her whole family was dead; she was the last of the Sangria family.

Even so curiosity won, and so she found herself dressed in a smart business suit, on her was to the Charleston law firm's main offices. Opting to take a taxi instead of risking the subway on a busy morning. Evie lost herself in her thoughts as the cab wove its way through the normal mad traffic of New York City. All too soon she found herself walking across a marble floor in an ornate lobby of a huge multi story building.

Leaning on the reception desk she politely gave her name and business, only to reel back slightly as the blonde curvaceous yet thin figure of the receptionist shot to her feet and started simpering around her while leading her to a private elevator.

"Go to the 24th floor Miss Sangria and then Brooke will take care of you from there. Have a lovely day." Simpered the blonde as the elevator's doors closed.

Blinking, not quite sure what to make of this turn of events, Evie shook her head slightly only to be greeted by yet another blonde as the elevator doors opened on her floor.

"Miss Sangria, please do follow me. Take a seat. Mr Charleston will be with you momentarily."

True to her word barely five minutes late Evie was shown into an ornate yet tastefully decorated office. She sat down in the leather plush seat she was offered and accepted the coffee from the secretary and with that she was left it the office facing Mr Charles Charleston the 12th.

"Miss Evelyn Sangria, thank you very much for agreeing to meet with me at such short notice. I understand you are a busy woman."

Evie smiled a gentle smile.

"No problem at all, although I must admit your letter was a surprise to me. I was under the impression that I had no living family left."

"Indeed you are correct Miss Sangria, which leads me to the purpose behind this meeting. Now this law firm was founded in the 14th century. However my family has been involved as 'lawyers' as such since the late 6th century. Not here in the United States but in the United Kingdom. Now I see you are wondering what all this has to do with you. Well back in the late 10th century my ancestor was entrusted with a prised possession by a close friend and client with very precise instructions. This possession was to be kept in my family's custody until a specific date. That date in effect was the 1st of July 2008. Now just a quick question did anything strange happen to you on that day."

Evie was about to answer no when a small voice in the back of her head spoke up. With a sense of unease growing inside her, Evie nodded before elaborating.

"Yes, I collapsed in the middle of my rounds at the hospital. I assume it was because I pushed myself too hard again. It wouldn't be the first time."

"I see." Answered Charles. "Well I am bound by my family's word to give this possession that was left in our custody to the eldest living descendant of the family of the original client. And as it stands you are the only remaining living descendant, so without further ado…"

Mr Charleston opened a draw and pulled out a small crudely wrapped package and a thinly rolled piece of yellow paper held closed with a waxed seal.

Evie hesitated before taking them from him.

"I strongly suggest that you open them in the privacy of your own home Miss Sangria." Suggested the lawyer with a knowing look in his eyes.

Evie nodded mutely, overwhelmed by this bizarre turn of events.

An hour later she found herself nursing a cup of coffee staring at the scroll and package which were sitting innocently on her kitchen table.

Finally deciding to just open them and get it over with she decided to open the scroll first. She gently ran her finger under the edge of the wax seal which was shaped like a crest which portrayed a shield with an ornate M on it with two sticks crossed underneath it. The seal gave way easily and gently Evie unrolled the letter.

The paper itself was yellowed with age and was heavier than normal paper; the writing was clearly done in ink and was slightly faded with age.

Making herself comfortable Evie began to read:

'_To my descendant,_

_I write this after my encounter with a seer who died under my care. The seer told me of a future where I needed to leave a message to my descendant who would be needed to help return the balance to my world._

_I write to you to reveal a secret that has been kept secret for close to 15 centuries. For safety after I leave this letter to my trusted confidant, I am sending my child, my son away from my world to grow up safe in a world where magic does not exist._

_Yes my child, Magic is very real. As I write these words I realise that you will have grown as a muggle, a non – magical person. I tell you with the most sincerity that magic most certainly exists._

_Now in the time that you are reading this, the magical world, the world that you truly belong in, needs your help. _

_I have no right to ask you to do this, but I implore you to consider the possibility. The package that I have left you contains a necklace which if you put it on and say the magic word as such you will be transported back in time to me where I will instruct you in everything you need to know. Once my teaching is over you will be returned to your rightful time but in the wizarding world._

_While you will retain all your memories from before I warn you once you have chosen what's done is done. You will not be able to return to your old life should you chose to take a chance on my words nor will the necklace work after a month._

_So on the 5__th__ of August 2008 if you have not used the necklace the spell on it will die and it will simply be a necklace. _

_Therefore I leave you with these words of wisdom:_

'_Of all the people I have ever known, those who have pursued their dreams and failed have lived a much more fulfilling life than those who have put their dreams on a shelf for fear of failure.'_

_With this I leave you to make a choice, and whatever that choice is know that your ancestor will always be watching you and whatever you decide we will not condemn your decision._

_Signed,_

_Merlin.'_

Evie stared, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. She reread the letter five times just to be sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

Her hands shaking slightly she gently placed the letter down on the table and reached for the package. With shaky fingers she untied the package and couldn't help but gasp at the necklace that fell into her open palm along with a folded piece of aged paper.

With careful but deft hands, from her many years as a med student and surgeon, she gently examined the necklace.

The necklace was made up of an ornate pendant handing off two joined length of silk ribbons with made up the chain with a silver clasp turning it into a necklace chain.

The pendant was in the shape of a gothic cross, made out of an obviously precious metal, either silver of platinum Evie guessed from the looks of it, the pendant as ornately carved out and had set into the metal 6 small red gems and a slightly lager one in the centre of the cross.

Over all it was Evie had to admit a beautiful piece of jewellery. Gently putting it down she picked up the piece of paper that had been wrapped up with it. Unfolding it she read the simple sentence:

'_The incantation to active the spell on the necklace is 'eo tergum ut valde atavus' It will only work once and once done it cannot be undone.'_

Evie gently placed the note alongside the necklace before sinking back into her sofa. She had a lot of thinking to do.

July 7th 2008

Evie glared up at her ceiling. She had spent all day and night thinking. Trying to make a choice.

Ultimately she realised that the only thing tying her to this world was her job as a surgeon which she loved.

Being a foster kid meant she had been moved around the country continuously and had never made any true and lasting friends and at the hospital the world of surgical residents was too competitive to truly make any real friends.

Sighing she rose from her bed and went for a long shower, hoping it would help her clear her head.

An hour later Evie emerged from her bedroom with her old duffle bag from university packed to the brim with her most important belongings, dressed in one of her favourite outfits, her green eyes shining with a determined glint.

She carefully added the letter to her bag; reread the note one last time before adding it to her bag as well.

Gently lifting her waist long hair away from her neck she carefully closed the necklace around her neck. It sat comfortably just above the swell of her breasts.

Turning to face her reflection in her floor length mirror, hitching the duffle bag higher up on her shoulder Evie took a deep breath and then said:

"eo tergum ut valde atavus"

And her world vanished in a flash of blinding white light.

Evie slowly came to her senses feeling as if she had just been out on an all-night pub crawl.

Vaguely she became aware of voices around her.

"My, she doesn't look a bit like you." exclaimed a deep male voice

Another one answered him in a sarcastic tone:

"What were you expecting a silver haired old woman?"

There was a huff of indignation before a female voice spoke up:

"Don't you two start another one of your spats. If you do then I will permanently hex you both so your tongues remained glued to the roof of your mouths."

There were two grunts as a response.

"Quiet the four of you. She is waking up." Stated another voice, one that sounded a lot older than all the others.

Evie slowly opened her eyes and blinked.

Framed above her were four faces, two male and two female.

One man had a heavy mane of fiery red hair and bright green eyes, the other had sleek black hair tied at his nape and grey eyes. One woman had long black hair and a peaceful face with dark yet soft brown eyes who wore a delicate diadem on her head, the other woman had red hair and kind blue eyes.

"How are you feeling?" asked the red haired woman gently. "Do you feel strong enough to sit up?"

Evie could only nod as both women helped her to sit up slowly. The two men stepped back to give her some room.

Slowly she took in her surroundings. She was sitting on a bed in a room with an ornate vaulted ceiling which was illuminated by candles alone. The four people around her were dresses in what looked like medieval garments.

Smiling weakly at the four who were unashamedly staring at her in curiosity, she spoke:

"Umm, Hello. My name's Evelyn. Evelyn Sangria."

The red headed male opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice coming from the shadows of the room's door.

"Evelyn. I am delighted that you chose to use the gift I left you. I am your ancestor Merlin, and currently you are in the year 993. We are currently residing in the castle of Hogwarts."

Said an old man with a long white beard, his eyes heavy with years of knowledge and wisdom, but a real smile on his lips.

"Hogwarts…." Said Evie in barely a whisper, blood pounding in her head.

" Yes my dear." Answered the black haired woman." Now let me introduce myself I am Rowena Ravenclaw the woman next to me is Helga Hufflepuff, the red headed man is Godric Gryffindor and the black haired man is Salazar Slytherin. It's wonderful to meet you."

Evie's eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out.

20 minutes later Evie began to stir again and once again was greeted by talking voices

"She seems a bit weak spirited."

"Do not judge her so harshly Salazar. I doubt you would be faring any better if you were in her place." Scolded Rowena.

"I think considering the shock this must be she seems to be taking it rather well." Said Merlin, "And I believe she is now awake again."

"Finally."

"Salazar" came the exasperated call of the three other founders.

"I've just found out that magic is real and a realm which I believed to be entirely a story of make believe is in fact real. I think I'm allowed to be a bit shocked." Growled Evie as she sat up again, gently waving away Rowena and Helga as they rushed to help her.

Salazar blinked at her as if he was only just then truly seeing her. Then he smiled.

"If you have the courage to argue with me then I guess you cannot be too bad."

"You just like anyone who argues with you." Said Godric with a smile.

"Boys." Came Merlin's softly spoken warning. "Now let us leave Evelyn to dress for dinner. Ladies we will see you at dinner."

A few hours later Evelyn found herself nervously entering the great Hall dressed in a gown which had taken her breath away when she first saw it. In fact it had taken a good hour of arguing between Evie and the two female Founders before she finally gave into Rowena and Helga's demands and wore the dress.

It was a beautiful deep green gown with a scoop neckline and a red embroidered pattern of tiny flowers on the neck and cuffs at the bottom of the skirt. Its sleeves were long and flowing and had two layers to the skirt and the under layer was a beautiful white. On her feet she wore matching green coloured slippers.

Helga was dressed in a splendid gown of soft yellow tone and Rowena was dressed in a light blue gown, together they looked like the sun and the sky.

Upon the entrance of the three women, the three men rose to their feet immediately and came to escort the women to their seats. As true gentlemen in an age where chivalry still existed they waited for them to be seated before they sat themselves.

Dinner was a lively affair, as Evie tried to answer every question they asked her about her world. After dinner had ended and they had all retired to a private parlour, after serving drink Merlin cleared his throat and spoke:

"Now Evelyn. You were brought here for a reason. The first was because I desired greatly to meet my descendant, and the second was because you need to be taught about magic before we send you to the time where you truly belong. You see the world you resided in exists in a parallel dimension to ours and the times between the two of them are slightly different. We have through a very complex ritual managed to slow time down. This means we have a year to teach you what you need to know and anything else you wish to learn, and thanks to the ritual in the real time only a day will have passed but for you ad us it will have been a year."

"Hold on, not to be rude, but how do you even know I am magical?"

It was Salazar who answered her after letting out a short laugh.

"My dear girl, we sensed your magic the very instant you set foot in Hogwarts. There is no doubt of it you are a very powerful witch."

"Indeed Salazar is right my dear. Now however it is ultimately your choice so I shall ask you directly: are you willing to be taught by the five of us?"

A wide smile crept onto Evelyn's lips:

"Of Course."

And with that her teaching began.

They had wasted no time. Evie was figuratively thrown in at the deep end, after all the founders and Merlin had only a year to teach her everything that students usually learnt over a period of seven years. Each one taught her specific subjects.

Godric taught her Defence Against the Dark Arts, Duelling, and Transfiguration.

Rowena taught her Ancient Runes, Arithmacy and Astronomy.

Helga taught Herbology, Healing Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures.

Salazar taught Potions, Occlumency and through necessity Legilimency.

Merlin taught History of Magic, Wandless Magic and the basics of Divination.

Since she had already lived as a muggle they all agreed that teaching her Muggle Studies was pointless.

Evelyn was currently sitting at the edge of the lake, staring out into the distance. Tonight was her final night in the time of the founders. Tonight the founders would perform their final spell on her which would send her to the time were she truly belonged.

As she thought back to her very first days with the five of them a smile came to her lips and she remembered the madness that had descended on Hogwarts on only her second day of being in their time. The madness in question was caused by the tedious process of finding a wand for her.

Merlin had summoned Ollivander's wand maker to the castle in order to find a wand for Evelyn. No one had imagined how difficult it was going to be to find a wand which matched Evie.

Indeed after trying 187 different wands, destroying over 20 walls in the castle, accidently destroying all the furniture in the Great Hall twice, accidentally turning Godric's sword into a mop, accidentally changing Salazar's hair bright neon pink, drenching Helga in a torrent of Rain, turning Rowena's dress 5 sizes too big and giving Merlin a pair of bunny ears; and this was before they all had the common sense to move outside to continue testing wands; Evie finally found a wand which matched her.

Surprisingly it was made out of some of the rarest materials the shop had, her wand was:

Brazilian Rosewood, 12 and a half inches, with a core made from a phoenix feather dipped in basilik venom.

Also over the year after many long arguments and deliberation, the four founders had performed a blood ritual which while it was blood magic the ritual was classified as light.

The '_adaugeo ut cruor prosapia' _ritual allowed the ones performing it to add the recipient as their blood heir, and they would will be their heir even if they had children later on.

And so that was how Evelyn Sangria found herself not only the Heir of Merlin but also the Heir of the four founders of Hogwarts.

Funnily enough the ritual left four physical marks on Evie's body, in the shape of four tattoos: a small golden lion on her left hip, a green snake on her right hip, and a small blue eagle and a black badger in the small of her back. The tattoos were magical much to Evie's surprise which meant they could roam about her body at will and she could change their placing on her body whenever she so wished. It has also given her Salazar's gift of being a Parslemouth. He had been thrilled.

Evie sighed and let herself flop back onto the grassy banks next to the lake. In a single year she had learnt what wizards and witches usually learnt in seven year and more. She passed all her subjects with the equivalent of O's on everything, had become a master Occlumens and Legilimens, and had become a mutli animagus with two forms, one magical and one non-magical, and to top it all off she was a master at Wandless magic and duelling.

Evie smirking she would never forget the look on Godric face as on their very first duel she had evaded his spell not by magic, but by doing a double twist followed by two back somersaults. Her past hobby of Gymnastics, Dance classes and Martial arts became very useful in Duelling Class.

Lost in her thoughts she barely noticed Merlin coming up to her until her was standing next to her head looking down at her.

"So this is where you disappeared to."

"Um sorry I just need some peace and quiet."

"Indeed I can only imagine child. Now will you do your ancestor a favour and walk with me one last time around the lake." Asked Merlin.

Evie smiled it was a habit of theirs for the two of them to take long strolls around the grounds of Hogwarts talking.

"Of course." She answered rising from the ground gracefully, gently brushing down her gown.

Barely a few minutes of walking in silence Merlin spoke up.

"Child I will miss you when you are gone, we all will, but you understand the necessity of sending you to the time you truly belong in."

"Of course I do. I don't truly belong in this time although I have found a home and a family. I will never forget you. You will always be my family." Answered Evie sincerely her words coming from her heart.

"You also understand my warnings about your knowledge of the future?"

He was referring to the Harry Potter Books. Evie was determined to save as many lives as she could, but even without being told she knew that her knowledge had to be kept secret.

"I know. I promise that I will not reveal anything about the future to anyone unless it is something that will save someone's life. I will try and change certain events my own way but I will not bring anyone else into my schemes."

"Good. Evelyn you have a heart which truly is pure. I know you will ultimately make the right choices for all even if they hurt you in the end."

"Salazar and Godric would disagree on the pure of heart comment."

Merlin laughed.

"Indeed the three of you have a gift at antagonizing each over. Salazar to the point that he disappeared for a month after that row between the two of you, and Godric to the point that he needed to physically vent his ire using his sword and inanimate objects."

Evie said nothing but had the decency to blush. Merlin laughed again and the two continued their walk.

Later that evening Evie walked into the Great Hall wearing her modern clothes that she had arrived in, her duffle bag firmly in place over her shoulder with the addition of 6 shrunken magical trunks inside it, and her wand in her holster hidden up her sleeve right and, her two hidden knives, one in her belt the other tucked away in her right boot.

As she approached the circle that was being used for the ritual, she saw that the two women had tears in their eyes.

"Oh Rowena, Helga please don't cry. If you do I will too." Begged Evie as she rushed to hug the two women that had become sister/ mother figures for her over the year.

"We will miss you greatly, but our hearts are lightened knowing you will carry on our lines." Said Rowena gently, Helga nodding in agreement.

Evie blinked back tears and hugged them again.

Once out of the hug she found herself swept up into a bear hug in two strong male arms.

"I will miss my duelling partner." Said Godric with a sad smile.

"I will too, who else can beat you to keep you humble." Joked Evie.

Godric huffed and ruffled her hair before pulling her into another hug, kissing her gently on her forehead before releasing her.

Salazar gently pulled Evie into a hug.

"_Never forget, no one can judge you except yourself. Be proud of who you are as we are of you._" He said in Parsletounge.

Evie hugged him back tightly.

"_I am proud of who I am, and all my heritage, and no one can tell me otherwise._" Hissed back Evie.

Salazar gave her a true smile before copying Godric's gesture and kissed her on her forehead gently before releasing her.

Evie came to stand in front of Merlin.

"Remember my child. We will always be in your heart and should you need us make your way to Avalon Palace. Only us and you know its location. I am proud of you my child, and am honoured to call you my Heir. We all are."

Evie lost her battle with her tears. Tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged Merlin tightly.

Merlin held her as she composed herself, and Evie could feel the reassuring presence of the other four near her.

Finally she stood with a determined glint in her eyes, head held high looking every bit the powerful witch she was.

"I am ready."

The five of them nodded. Evie took her place in the centre of the circle and they began the ritual.

Evie could feel the ancient and powerful magic flowing around her, and finally she heard the voices of her family call out in union:

'_adaugeo ut cruor prosapia'_

And once again here vision was blinded by a blinding white light.

A/N: Well I'm back. This idea has been in my head for a while but now I finally got round to writing it. Please Review and let me know what you think. Flames will be deleted though.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heir of Merlin

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter; however Evie is my own OC!

/-/-/-/-/

Chapter 2

July 7th 1995

Albus Dumbledore was talking quietly with Minerva McGonagall, as the other teachers chatted quietly around them. The Great Hall was empty of students, it was the teachers leaving feast. It was a very subdued affair especially after the death of one of their students in the tournament and the horrifying news of Voldemort's rebirth.

Albus was about to ask the real Alastor Moody who was sitting at the table a few seats down a question when there was a flash of bright light which made everyone close their eyes as a reflex.

When they opened the again there was a black portal floating in mid-air, in the middle of the Great Hall. All the teachers made their way warily from their seats to the come to stand in front of the staff table. However before they could go any further there was a small yelp followed by a small figure falling head first out of the portal.

Out of shock no one reacted in time, fortunately however the figure managed to not only land on their hands but also push their body back in the air and flip forwards to land in a standing position a few feet away from the open doors of the Great Hall.

Once standing the figure straightened up and they could see that their mysterious quest was a woman. Dressed in a very strange, and what they guessed to be muggle attire.

Indeed Evie was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans which hugged her womanly curves, a fitted corset style top with a slight V neck, and loose sleeves which became form fitting at her wrists. She had her hair in a high ponytail and yet it still fell down to the middle of her back, and adding to the girls petite stature was her needlepoint, black lace up, skin tight, 5 inch high heeled boots. Around her neck was her necklace that she hardly ever took off, she wore a gold charm bracelet and in her ears she had pendant teardrop earring made with emeralds and Rubies.

Her back was facing them, and as if she sensed their presence she turned around and her eyes widened. Dumbledore could sense her wariness of approaching them and went to speak to her holding both hands open to show he meant her no harm.

However before he could Moody, paranoid as ever yelled out:

"Stupefy!"

Evie eyes widened and with the adrenalin still coursing through her veins from her unexpected tumble, she reacted purely on instinct. She dodged the spell and then hightailed it out of the Great Hall.

She vaguely registered the raised voices behind her and the sounds of people following her, but she kept running her mind racing.

'Come on Evie you know this castle like the back of your hand! Think where to hide where they can't find you!'

She was halfway up the stairs to the second floor when it came to her.

'Sals' chamber!'

Dodging yet another spell, she put on an extra burst of speed and sprinted to the bathroom. Bursting through the door to the girls bathroom she hissed out :

"_Open!_"

The chamber quickly opened and Evie jumped into its entrance , yelling in Parsletounge as she went:

"_Close!_"

Dumbledore and Snape burst through the door seconds after the last sink had locked into place only to find an empty bathroom.

At the bottom of the tunnel Evie stood and caught her breath.

'That did not go as planned. But either way it was one hell of an entrance.' She thought before turning and making her way deeper into the chamber and climbed into the Statue's mouth and made her way towards the quarters Salazar had created there.

/-/-/-/-/

Dumbledore and Snape along with the other teachers who had given chase made their way back to the Great hall to find Minerva in full swing scolding Alastor.

"What were you thinking! In the name of Merlin Alastor, she wasn't armed!" ranted Minerva; you could almost see the steam rising from her ears.

"Dumbledore did you find her?" asked Hagrid, noticing his return.

"No she lost us in the chase. Really Alastor, she was clearly wary of us and now you've probably scared her out of her mind." Replied Dumbledore.

Alastor made to argue but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Right now my priority is to find the young woman and talk to her. That is if she will trust us. I would be grateful if everyone took the areas they would normally search if there was a student missing. I will go to my office and see if Fawkes can help us."

With that said everyone went to carry about their tasks.

A couple of minutes later Dumbledore walked into his office. Fawkes trilled in greeting.

"Ah Fawkes my friend, I need your help if you would be so kind."

Fawkes titled his head to the side showing that he was listening.

"A young woman has arrived unannounced at Hogwarts, however she was accidently scared by one of the staff and has fled into the castle. She lost us as we chased after her. Could you possibly aid in the search for her?"

Fawkes nodded his head once as an answer. Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you my friend, now let me just quickly write a message for you to give her if you find her."

Five minutes later Fawkes soared out the window and Dumbledore went to join the search for the young woman.

Evie was at that time siting crossed legged on the bed in Salazar's chamber trying to come up with a way to get a message to Dumbledore without revealing herself or appearing too suspicious.

Her question was answered as a trill sounded and in a burst of flames there was a red and gold phoenix perched on the edge of the bed looking at her curiously.

"Fawkes." She said softly in shock, before smiling at the phoenix.

He seemed to judge her before gently flying over to land on the bedspread barely a few inches away from her.

Slowly as not to startle him Evie opened her hand flat in front of him and waited for him to make the next move.

Surprisingly he trilled before jumping to perch on her one of her crossed thighs. Evie blinked before smiling, and saying gently to him while gently stroking his breast:

"Hello Fawkes, My name's Evie."

Fawkes trilled a hello back before dropping Dumbledore's note in her lap.

Curious she opened it and read it:

'_Hello my dear,_

_My name I Albus Dumbledore. Firstly let me apologise for the hasty actions of my colleague, I assure you we mean you no harm. I would greatly like to speak to you, please do announce yourself to one of the staff; they will lead you straight to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._'

Evie smirked slightly, before summoning a quill and ink wandlessly and writing a response.

/-/-/-/-/

Dumbledore turned at the sound of Fawkes trilling as he flew towards him. Letting him land on his arm Albus spoke gently to the phoenix.

"Well my friend did you find anything."

Fawkes held out the note to him and Dumbledore quickly opened it to read.

'_To Albus Dumbledore,_

_Apology accepted, I simply reacted on instinct. I will be willing to speak to you if you swear an oath that you will not harm me nor allow any of your staff to harm me. Send a reply with Fawkes and if you agree I will find you in your office._

_E.S'_

Dumbledore hastily agreed, using his wand to cast the oath and pen a reply. As soon as he handed the reply to Fawkes the phoenix disappeared through the closest window.

After sending a quick Patronus message to the members of the staff, Dumbledore made his way to his office. At the Gargoyle he ran into Minerva and Snape both whom he had asked to come along to the meeting.

The three of them made their way quickly to his office only to find it empty. With feelings of impatience and anticipation they sat down to wait.

They didn't wait for long.

There was a trill and then a burst of flames as Fawkes reappeared in Dumbledore's office, this time with an added guest.

Evie waved her right hand in front of her face to chase away the smoke which was threatening to make her cough as Fawkes quite happily landed on her left shoulder. After the smoke cleared, Green eyes did a quick scan of the room.

Dumbledore stood quickly and came around his desk to greet the mysterious young woman.

"Hello. Welcome to Hogwarts. I am the headmaster Albus Dumbledore., this is my deputy Professor Minerva McGonagall and the school's Potions Master Professor Severus Snape."

Evie slightly bowed her head in greeting.

"Please sit, now my dear if you don't mind me asking, who are you and how did you end up here."

Evie sat before answering Dumbledore with the story she and Merlin had come up with.

"My name is Evelyn Scarlet Hope Sangria, most just call me Evie. I am a 26 year old witch. As to how I am here. My home was under attack and my relatives did a spell I don't know to send me to a safe location. He barely finished the spell in time. The room exploded in fire seconds after he finished the incantation, and the next thing I know is I am falling head first towards the ground and then dodging spells. "

"Ah, once again my apologies for that, Alastor unfortunately is quite paranoid."

"I am not harmed, therefore there isn't a problem." Answered Evie.

"Now what country do you come from?" Asked Albus very interested with this woman. He was intrigued the woman had natural occlumency barriers, yes he was definitely intrigued, and he wondered if she would be willing to join the order. She was old enough and he could sense a strong power within her.

"I am originally from the United States; however I have no family left there. From the fact that this is Hogwarts I guess I'm in England. I think I'll stay here and start my own life here. There is nothing left for me in the States."

"Indeed my dear now if you wouldn't mind me asking could you please show us you left forearm."

Evie laughed outright.

"Sorry." She said with a smile as she rolled up her sleeve to show her bare un-marked forearm.

"May I ask what you find so amusing Miss Sangria?" Demanded Snape.

"Professor Snape there is absolutely nothing in this world or the next which will make me join Voldemort."

"You do not fear his name."

"It's just a name. Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself. It's stupid."

"Indeed my dear I could not agree more." Said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Excuse me Albus, just a quick question if I may. Can I ask what were your result s on your OWLS and NEWTS?" asked Minerva.

Albus chuckled, that was so like his deputy to thing about the young woman's grades.

"No problem at all, as subjects I sat for both my OWLS and my NEWTS : History of Magic, Divination, Herbology, Healing Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. I also took classes in Duelling but sat no formal exams for the subject. Since I grew up in the Muggle World I saw no point in taking Muggle Studies. I managed to achieve an Outstanding in all my exams." Evie answered with a smile trying not to laugh at the stunned faces in front of her.

"Well my dear that is quite an achievement." Said Dumbledore leaning forward in his chair. "In fact I would like to offer you a job as such. I am the leader of a group, the Order of the Phoenix. We are a defence which stands against Voldemort and fight for the light. Would you be interested in joining?"

Evie pretended to think about it for a couple of minutes, before gently nodded at the headmaster and saying:

"I'd be honoured."

"Wonderful! Well my dear I think I better take you to headquarters, we will have you reside there while we sort out the paperwork for your transfer to the country. Now I hope you don't mind travelling by floo." Said Dumbledore as he steered her towards his fireplace. "Now I will go first then you can follow me and Minerva will follow you. Severus are you coming for a visit?"

Snape sneered and was out the door heading to her potions door faster than you could blink.

Albus shrugged before taking a handful of floo powder, and going into the fireplace he called out:

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place"

/-/-/-/-/

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were quietly talking about their school days when the fireplace filled with green flames and Albus Dumbledore emerged from the fireplace.

"Dumbledore?" asked Remus surprised at his appearance. Sirius raised an eyebrow in question as well.

"Ah Remus, Sirius, good you're here. We have just recruited a new member for the Order. She's from the United States. Sirius I hope you don't mind but she needs somewhere to stay while we sort the paperwork out."

"The more the merrier." Answered Sirius shrugging slightly.

"So when is she arriving?" asked Remus.

"Ah she should be right."

Dumbledore was cut off as Evie literally came tumbling out of the fireplace with a yelp. Tucking her body into a forward roll she rolled forward only to crash into a chair.

The three men started at the bits they could see, which for Sirius and Remus was only a high heeled boot in the air.

"I hate Floo powder." Evie growled from her sprawled out position on the floor. Her attention flew to the fireplace as Minerva emerged; the witch in question did a double take at the sight of her on the floor.

Evie groaned before extracting herself from the chair she had crashed into and standing up, muttering under her breath.

"Well that was an interesting entrance." Commented Sirius with a smirk on his lips.

Evie turned around and came face to face with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Ah introductions. Evelyn this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Boys this is Evelyn Sangria, our new order member." Said Dumbledore.

Remus and Sirius both stood and took turns in shaking her hand in greeting.

"Now unfortunately I must dash, so boys I leave it to you two to show Evelyn around." And with that Dumbledore was off with an exasperated McGonagall following him.

There was silence in the kitchen for a couple of seconds before Remus spoke with a smile.

"Well let's get you settled. It's usually quite quiet here at the moment since it's only Sirius and I who live here. However in a week another family will be joining us living here, once they get here it will be noisy and chaotic."

"I don't mind chaos. I'm used to it really." Said Evie thinking back to the usual hectic lifestyle as a surgeon.

Remus merely answered back:

"We'll see if you still feel that way after you meet the Weasley Twins, and encounter Sirius here when he's in a playful mood."

"Playful?" repeated Evie turning to raise an eyebrow at Sirius, who only smirked in reply.

Remus was about to say something when a light glow came from one of his pockets. Removing a small pendant from him pocket he took one look at it before facing the other two sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm being called. I need to go, Order business."

"That's fine. I'll see you when you get back." And "See you later Moony." Were Evie's and Sirius's answers.

And with that Sirius and Evie were left standing alone in the hall.

"Well let's get you to a room." Said Sirius as he headed to the stairs.

A few minutes late they reached the second floor, going down a corridor Sirius opened a door and motioned for her to go in. Evie did so and stopped a few paces into the room to survey it. Everything was ….. dark. The room needed a major clean and the bed needed new sheets and the curtains had to go, but otherwise it was suitable.

"Sorry it's not much. This place has been empty for years." Said Sirius as he watched her eyes survey the room.

"It's alright, all it needs it a good clean and a woman's touch." Answered Evie.

"Good Luck with that" said Sirius after scoffing.

He then found himself staring into bright green eyes which for some reason made his breath catch in his chest.

"Is that a challenge Sirius Black?" asked Evie with a glint in her eyes.

Sirius seemed to search her eyes for a few seconds before answering with a smile.

"Yes. Yes it is Evelyn." he answered with a smirk as he leaned against the doorframe.

"It's Evie. And you're on."

With that a new tentative friendship was formed.

/-/-/-/-/

Over the next week Evie raged a full on attack against the grime and darkness left behind in the house.

Sirius and Remus were frankly stunned at the amount of cleaning she had managed in the short time she had been there. Although the screaming match between her and Sirius's mother had left the two men with ringing ears for the better part of the day.

The three of them got along very well together. In Evie, Remus found a kindred spirit who like him loved to read; and Sirius found in her a fellow prankster and someone who had a comeback to all his comments.

The two really were quite formidable both alone and together. They could spend hours arguing or simply siting in each other's company. They also every so often decided life was too quiet and declared pranking wars on each other. More often than not Remus found himself stuck between the two of them during these wars, and he had thought that James and Sirius had been bad; Sirius and Evie were worse.

Evie knew about Remus's 'fury little problem' and was supportive much to their delight. However in her spare time she was running muggle biology test on his blood from when he was a werewolf, she had managed to get a sample from the room the two boys usually locked themselves in during the full moon, determined to find a cure.

She and Sirius had become very close as well due to an unexpected development which had happened only last night.

/-Flashback-/

_A chocked scream pierced the silence of the night and woke Evie with a start. She shot up in bed ready to attack anything which was a threat to her._

_Seeing no threat her sleep addled brain tried to determine what woke her. A moan from across the hall pushed away the last effect of sleep as she remembered that Remus wasn't home this evening and she realised exactly what had woken her. _

_Hurriedly throwing on a night gown and grabbing her wand she quickly left her room and hurried across the hall to Sirius's room._

_She hesitated slightly at the closed door, but another pained moan coming from the other side spurred her into action. Casting a quick 'Alohomora' she made her way into Sirius's room, softly calling his name._

_The man in question was tossing and turning in his bed, his whole body tense and he was caught in the throes of a nightmare._

_Evie quickly made her way to his side, gently kneeling on the side of his bed; she put her wand down next to his on his bedside table._

"_Sirius. Sirius. Wake up. It's okay, it's only dream." She called softly. Knowing that loud voices only made things worse._

_She gently reached to put her hand on his shoulder, as soon as she made contact with him, his eyes shot open and her world spun, and she found herself pinned to his bed under him in an iron tight grip._

_His eyes were wild and clouded with sleep._

"_Sirius. It's okay. It's just me Evie."_

_She saw the second he realised what was going on. He let go of her as if he was burnt and jumped away from her._

"_Oh Merlin. Evie. I'm so sorry. What are you even doing here? You shouldn't even be here!"_

"_You were moaning and screaming in your sleep. I was worried. It must have been a bad nightmare."_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_Of course it does if they hurt you!" argued Evie annoyed that he was being stubborn and refusing help._

"_I don't need your pity" he spat at her._

_Evie eyes flashed._

"_Fine. I'll go. But just for your information I don't pity you. I see a man who has been through horrible things and yet he is still a good person after everything he has been put through. I'm sorry for wanting to comfort my friend."_

_With that she rose, grabbed her wand and marched determinedly towards the door._

_He moved faster than she though he could. She was almost at the door when she suddenly found her progress stopped. Two arms wrapped around her shoulders and a head of messy black hair bent into the crook between her shoulder and her neck._

"_No wait please don't go. I'm sorry. It's just …" he trailed off not sure how to explain the conflicting feeling inside him. His voice was muffled since his head was pressed into the crook of her neck._

"_Sirius your moustache and beard is itchy."_

_He let out a bark like laugh and loosened his hold long enough for her to turn around in his arms and wrap her arms around his neck and pull him back into a warm hug. His arms moved to settle at her waist as he sighed against her._

"_I'm sorry it just difficult. I can't talk about it."_

"_I'm not asking you to Sirius. All I want to do is help comfort you after them. Now come on its late we should both get back to bed." With that she made to leave._

_She was almost out of his arms when his hand grabbed hers. Looking into his grey eyes with a question in hers, he hesitated before asking._

"_Could you stay? Just until I fall asleep. It helps; at least it does with Remus."_

_Evie smile and nodded gently at him. The pair turned and settled into a comfortable position on his bed._

/- End Flashback-/

Remus smiled remembering the event and the morning after.

He had come home the following morning from an order mission to find the house quiet which was strange, because while Sirius was content to sleep the morning away, Evie was an early riser usually.

A quick search and he found the two asleep in Sirius's bed, wrapped in each other's arms. He opted to leave them knowing that they would wake eventually, while he made a start on breakfast seeing as only he and Evie could really cook. Sirius was a terrible cook.

Sure enough Evie was down about 20 minutes later obviously drawn to the scent of the freshly brewed coffee. The loud bangs from upstairs signalled that Sirius was up and moving.

Indeed he came downstairs shortly after Evie. However since Remus was cooking his back was facing the door and he heard rather than saw Sirius come into the kitchen. However he turned around quickly as he heard Evie suddenly choke on her coffee.

Her eyes were wide and fixed on Sirius, Remus glance quickly at his friend before turning back to focus on Evie, and then did a double take.

He gaped at his friend, who was smirking at the pair of them.

"What?"

"Sirius what happened to your beard and moustache?" asked Remus as he took in his friend's cleanly shaved face.

"Evie said they were itchy."

Next to him Evie squawked in indignation before growling out "Black!"

Remus turned back to the stove with a slight twitch on his eyebrow, thinking it was best if he didn't ask.

As a loud crash came from the two so called adults bickering at the table he decided that yes he most definitely was better off not knowing.

/-/-/-/-/


	3. Chapter 3

The Heir of Merlin

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter; however Evie is my own OC!

/-/-/-/-/

Chapter 3

Three days later and the house was in chaos, the Weasleys and Hermione were due to arrive at any minute. Remus winced as a loud crash following by a scream of rage came from upstairs. Unfortunately Sirius and Evie were in a full out prank war which had started the morning Sirius had shaved his face, and it didn't look like it was going to end any time soon.

A knock on the front door alerted Remus to the arrival of the Weasleys and Hermione. It also set Sirius's mother's portrait off.

Stunning the screaming woman on his way past he became aware of the screaming coming from upstairs as he answered the door.

"Remus!" said Arthur with a smile only for it to drop as the screaming reached him.

"Hello. Please come in. Ignore the screaming, it's just a little mad this morning."

He quickly hustled the group into the kitchen where hot chocolate was waiting for them, along with Tonks who had just arrived.

They had just sat down when Sirius came skidding into the kitchen, looking widely from side to side.

"Remus! Save me!" He pleaded as he jumped behind Moony for protection.

"Why? Sirius what…"

He was cut off as a scream of bloodcurdling rage came from upstairs.

Molly Weasley looked up in shock.

"Remus what on earth was that?" The same question reflected on everyone else's faces.

Remus ignored her and instead turned his head to look at his so called brave friend who was cowering behind him.

"Sirius what have you done to her this time?" he asked in a weary voice.

Sirius was saved from answering as a livid witch burst into the kitchen. Every single part of her was bright pink even her skin.

Spotting her target across the room she let loose.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! FIX THIS NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS." Roared Evie.

Sirius tried to flee, but Remus's tight grasp on his arm stopped him. A look from Moony and he sighed before muttering the counter spell under his voice.

Evie was back to normal. Well back to a normal furious looking Evie.

Glaring at Sirius, Evie suddenly realised they were a group of six read heads staring at them along with a brunette, and Tonks who was trying not to laugh her ass off.

Taking a deep breath, Evie tried to calm down.

"Hi sorry about that. You must be the Weasleys and Hermione. Well I'll meet you later. Right now I need to go. Tonks lets go. Now!"

"Go where?" asked Tonks puzzled as Evie summoned her cloak and purse.

"Shopping. I need to do something before I really do kill him." With that she stormed off towards the fireplace with Tonks following her.

Once Remus had heard them leave he turned to a sheepishly smiling Sirius.

"You better dismantle any other pranks you have lying around old friend or I think this time she might actually kill you."

Sirius didn't say anything but realised that Remus was probably right. As usual.

/-/-/-/-/

Two hours, 7 shops and 3 shopping bags later, Evie had calmed down. Turning to her shopping partner as they strolled down Diagon Alley she said:

"Tonks I need to go to Gringotts. This may take a while so ….."

"Say no more I need to go pick some things up at the office anyway. Meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour?"

Evie nodded in agreement.

A couple of minutes later she found herself waiting to be served in Gringotts.

"Next."

"Hello. I'd like to open a vault please, although there may be one left by my family for me. Is there any way to check?" asked Evie politely.

The Goblin looked at her strangely before waving over another goblin. There spoke for a moment in their native tongue before the new goblin turned to Evie.

"Please follow me."

"Oh. Okay."

The goblin led Evie into a side room. He motioned for her to sit and she did.

He placed a strange looking object in front of her and a blank piece of parchment with a quill.

"This is an ancestry blood test. It will show your ancestor and if any of them have left you a vault it will show up on here."

"Oh thank you. How does it work?" asked Evie.

The Goblin merely instructed her to prick her finger on the pointed sharp centre of the gizmo and that it and the magic would do the rest.

She followed his instructions, and the minute her blood hit the gizmo the quill started writing on the parchment.

It took a good 15 minutes for the quill to stop writing.

The Goblin picked it up to read, only for him to pale immediately and then look at her with wide eyes.

"Please wait here a moment." Then he rushed from the room.

Evie couldn't help but smirk, she knew what they had seen, but for appearances sake and to protect the others around her she must pretend to not know her ancestry.

She schooled her features as the door opened and the goblin returned only with a second much older looking goblin.

"Greetings Miss Sangria, I am the Head Goblin of Gringotts, Gripnuk. I would like to ask you a question about your ancestry if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"Thank you. Do you have any knowledge about your ancestry?"

"Honestly I know nothing about my family. I was orphaned at birth and grew up as a muggle child in the American foster system before I ended up in the care of a wizarding family. They all died recently."

"I see well, it is my honour to inform you that your ancestry can be traced back to the middle ages. You come from a very prestigious family and you are the air of six separate titles. Some that you share with another Heir, two of them were you are the only heir."

"Okay. This is going to shock me isn't it?"

"Gripnuk smiled slightly, "Yes Miss Sangria, along with the rest of the wizarding world. You are the joint Heir of the families of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Evie made a big show of gasping in shock, and then weakly asked:

"And the other two titles?"

"As Heir to the four founders, you are the only Heir of Hogwarts itself. The last title, through direct blood ancestry you are the Heir and head of the House of Merlin. You are the only living member of the House of Merlin."

Evie sat there faking shock.

"Miss Sangria if you like we can show you the vaults you've inherited. Also a word of caution, the magic on the ancestry test make it so that 12 hours from now your ancestry will appear in the ministry records. As soon as that happens I'm afraid it will most probably become public knowledge and."

"I won't get a moment peace." Finished Evie.

"Indeed."

"Thank you Gripnuk. Could someone show me my vaults please and also I might require assistance in moving some of the vaults content into my private trunks."

"Griphook will take you down to your vault. Please ask if there is anything we can do for you."

An hour later Evie stumbled into the leaky cauldron only to discover that Tonks was late.

Evie wasn't too fussed. After shrinking and packing all of the books from her vaults Evie have used glamour charms and had gone into Borgin and Burkes and there she had purchased the matching Vanishing Cabinet.

That was one thing she could cross off her list.

There was a crash followed by a witch mumbling apologies. Evie smiled and turned around, sure enough there as Tonks apologising to Tom.

After a quick drink the two witches flooed back to 12 Grimmauld Place, along with their purchases.

Evie was putting her new purchases away when there was a light knock on her door, she looked up to see a smiling Sirius watching her.

"Sirius."

"Evie I'm sorry for this morning."

"Right and is this Remus's instructions or are you actually sorry?"

Sirius chuckled, barely two weeks with them and she already knew most of their tricks.

"A mix of both. You enjoy your shopping trip with Tonks?"

"Mostly." Her voice betraying the dread she was feeling about tomorrow. She knew it had to happen, but she was scared that everyone would look and treat her differently after her heritage was revealed.

Sirius unfortunately picked up on it immediately.

"Evie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Right let's go downstairs and you can introduce me to everyone."

Sirius let her drag him downstairs, while his mind tried to figure out what possibly could be bothering her.

Unsurprisingly Evie got on well with the Weasleys. Arthur kept asking her about the muggle world, Molly and help swapped cooking tips, the twins loved her ideas for pranks, Ron enjoyed playing chess with her even though he still always won, Hermione loved the fact that she was a bookworm like her, and Ginny liked her because she treated her like a grown up and not like a child.

Later that evening Evie went to bed early, claiming she was tired from her shopping trip, but before she went to bed she cast the strongest locking charms she knew on her door. Satisfied that no could open or force the door open unless it was her or they used her wand. She went to sleep.

Hours later Sirius paused at her door, hesitating in the end he finally decided to just let it lie and talk to her tomorrow.

/-/-/-/-/

The next morning the entire household was awoken my Molly Weasley's scream of shock.

The Weasley children, Hermione and her husband were up immediately. Remus woke with a jump and down the hall there was a loud thump as Sirius fell out of bed.

Further down the hall Evie rolled over groaning softly and buried her face into her pillow.

It had begun.

Eight dishevelled people stumbled into the kitchen all talking at once asking what the hell was going on.

Molly merely pointed at the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Hermione picked it up and started to read the front page article aloud.

'_HEIR OF MERLIN, THE FOUR FOUNDERS AND HOGWARTS DISCOVERED YESTERDAY!_

_By Rita Skeeter. August 1__st__ , 1995._

_To the absolute shock and delight to the Ministry, this morning the department of family records received the results of an ancestry blood test performed at Gringotts Bank yesterday. These types of result come in every day however never has such a test shaken the wizarding world before._

_However this test in question showed that the individual being tested is in fact the joint Heir of the families of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. And as the Heir to the four founders, she is the only Heir of Hogwarts itself. The last title, through direct blood ancestry is the most shocking._

_Everyone hold onto your hats this individual is the only living Heir and head of the House of the greatest Wizard of all time: Merlin. _

_Who is this individual you ask, well her name is Miss Evelyn Scarlet Hope Sangria, a 26 year old witch privately educated and currently unwed._

_With this information Miss Sangria was become the Wizarding Worlds most Eligible Bachelorette._

_Do not fret Readers we will keep you as up to date as possible on every movement she makes. Either way her Wedding would be the Wedding of the Century!_'

There was a flash of green as Dumbledore came out of the floo, closely followed by McGonagall.

"I just read the paper. Where is she?"

"Upstairs. In her room." Answered Remus as he sat down in shock, and Dumbledore and McGonagall went up to Evie's room.

Molly bustled around serving tea and staring breakfast. Hermione was talking a mile a minute; Arthur rushed off to the Ministry to see what was going on there.

Sirius and Remus just sat in silence.

An hour later Dumbledore reappeared with McGonagall.

"Well. How did it go?" asked Molly curious.

Minerva spoke before Albus could.

"Well I certainly see why that woman got straight O's in all her OWLS and NEWTS. There are so many complex charms and wards on her door that we can't get in and she wouldn't answer us."

"Indeed. I believe it would be best that I return in a couple of days. This news must be a shock for her."

And with that the pair of Professors made their goodbyes.

As Molly started to serve breakfast, Remus elbowed Sirius none too gently.

"Moony?"

"Go."

"What?"

"Go talk to her Padfoot. She needs a friend and I need to leave in half an hour."

Sirius looked closely at Remus before he quietly left the kitchen.

/-/-/-/-/

A light knock on her door interrupted her musings. Hoping that if she just ignored them they would go away she closed her eyes.

Another knock.

No such luck, then a voice reached her ears.

"Evie I will wait out here all day till you open the door. You do realise that?"

She groaned, of all the possible people it just had to be Sirius, the one person who was just as stubborn, if not more stubborn that she was. Even Dumbledore had gotten the hint that she didn't want to talk to anyone. Sirius on the other hand would hold true to the threat he just made.

She decided to try him, and simply picked up a book and started to read. The book was so interesting that she lost herself in it.

A light clunk brought her out of it. Muffled voices carried through her door.

"Has she come out yet?" asked Molly quietly.

"No not yet." Was Sirius's answer.

"Well if you decide to move we are downstairs eating dinner, however just in case here are two platters of food for the two of you."

Evie heard Molly Weasley footsteps as they faded into the distance; she also heard a rustle near her door as Sirius moved slightly. A glance at her clock showed that he had been sitting there for 8 hours.

She blinked stunned that that much time had gone past.

A light knock got her attention.

"Evie? It me, come on open the door I have dinner. I been here all day, I'll even sleep here if it will get you to open the door. Or at least talk to me."

She sighed heavily before grabbing her wand and with a few a few complex wand movements she undid the charms and wards on her door momentarily. The door swung open and Sirius who was leaning against if fell backwards onto his back with an oomph.

He locked eyes with Evie and smiled at her. She gave a tentative smile back before saying:

"The charms and wards will reactivate in a minute, so if you're coming in, come in and bring dinner with you."

Sirius grinned before complying with her request.

An hour later found the pair of them on her bed, Sirius leaning against the headboard and Evie leaning against his side, both reading peacefully.

Sirius broke the silence by asking:

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

She sighed before marking her place and putting her book down.

"I was shocked and then I realised what it meant. I guess the bottom line is I am scared that people won't treat me as me. All they will see is my title and who I am related to."

"Some will, but others won't. That's how you learn who your true friends are. Either way you're still just Evie to me."

Evie smile and acting on an impulse leant up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Sirius."

With that she returned to her book, completely missing the light blush on his face.

/-/-/-/-/

The next morning the pair woke to find that they had fallen asleep while reading and had ended up curled up together in a close embrace.

The pair were awkward at first but that change as an argument developed between them.

Remus who had been about to knock, turned on his heel and went downstairs, he knew better than to interrupt one of their arguments.

A while later after a lot of banging and screaming Sirius appeared for Lunch with a raging Evie over one shoulder.

After voicing her fears to everyone at the table, she was reassured that it truly didn't matter to anyone.

And so after lunch everyone returned to cleaning including Sirius who got pulled into it by Evie.

All was well until the evening.

After dinner an owl from Dumbledore arrived informing them of the dementor attack on Harry and his cousin, and the ministry's attempt to expel him and the demand for a disciplinary hearing.

With that all hell broke loose.

/-/-/-/-/

Evie sighed as she started over her calculations again. It had been 10 days since the dementor attack. Since then Harry had arrived and was currently at his court hearing.

Sirius and everybody else were focused on Harry, so Evie took the opportunity to keep working on her cure for Remus. While she was a witch she had first been a muggle medical surgeon. So instead of trying to find a magical cure she was trying things the muggle way.

The days had passed slowly as Evie worked hard on trying to find a cure for Remus.

"Arg! This is hopeless!" Evie shouted out in frustration throwing her notebook across the room.

Evie took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm down. It helped as she rose to fetch the notebook she became aware of yelling coming from downstairs.

Thinking she may as well take a break, she made her way downstairs only to get knocked off balance as she entered the kitchen as Fred and George crashed into her. Bracing herself to hit the floor, she was surprised when instead of the floor she wound up in pressed against a firm chest and held tightly in between two arms.

Sirius looked down at her puzzled face and laughed at it before helping her back onto her feet. Molly yelled from the other side of the kitchen for the twins to shut up, and of course they kept chanting "He Got Off! He Got Off."

She made her way over to Harry and gave him a quick congratulations, and to her surprise he hugged her in thanks. Brushing it off she went to sit down next to Remus who was watching the mayhem unfold.

"Hello there Evie. Finally left your room?"

"Funny Remus. I've been working on something that's all."

"Did I miss anything interesting?"

"One of the twins' pranks went wrong yesterday, and blew up. A shard of glass from the explosion caught Kingsley on his arm. There wasn't a lot of blood but Molly was furious."

Evie Chuckled.

"I'll bet, so that's what the screaming way about yesterday. For a moment I thought it wa-" Suddenly Evie stopped mid-sentence as something registered in her brain.

"Blood?" Evie said suddenly, "Blood! That's it! If course! How could I have been so blind?"

And with that she rushed off upstairs without a word, not noticing the starts of the entire kitchen following her.

Evie grabbed a blank notebook and stated writing.

'My formula for the cure is wrong. No the formula is fine, what is wrong is what I calculated it on.' Though Evie as her pen flew over her paper writing the appropriate notes and calculation.

'I was basing everything on Remus's werewolf blood; I was trying to find a way get it to change back to normal. But cures don't work like that; I gave it nothing to base itself on. I need to base it on his normal blood and then that way I can hopefully create a cure which will destroy the werewolf strands of genetic code in his DNA.'

Evie kept working thrilled with her sudden breakthrough. There was still a lot to do but this breakthrough was a start.

It was going to be a long couple of months.

/-/-/-/-/


	4. Chapter 4  warning Lemon

The Heir of Merlin

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter; however Evie is my own OC!

/-/-/-/-/

Chapter 4

18th of December 1995.

Evie was shaken awake by a worried looking Remus. Immediately alert and realising that something was wrong Evie got out of bed and hurried to pull on her dressing gown.

"Remus what's going on?"

"Harry had a vision. Arthur was attacked by a snake in the ministry. Molly's on her way to St Mungo's as we speak. The four Weasley children and Harry just flooed here. Hermione will come as soon as Christmas break starts."

With that said the two rushed downstairs to try and do anything to help the distraught and worried children.

Sirius was in a corner with Harry, and she knew better than to intrude. Remus immediately took over the care of the four Weasley children distributing chocolate to them.

Frowning, hoping that Arthur would be okay even though she knew he should be, Evie started cooking and preparing some warm drinks while they waited for news.

She knew there was no way any of them would get to sleep tonight.

A loud knocking on her door woke Evie rudely from her sleep. Glancing at her clock she groaned when she saw that it was only just past 8 am, on Christmas Day.

Grumbling knowing that there was only one person in the house who would dare wake her this early she smirked to herself, and with a wave of her hand and a bit of wandless magic and small waterfall of water fell on the head of the person who dared to wake her this early.

Sure enough a yelp was heard followed by Sirius's yell of "Not Funny Evie!" As he stomped back to his room to change.

By 9:30 everyone was up and siting around the Christmas tree waiting to open presents. A certain pile of presents were set aside for the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Remus to take with them to St Mungo's.

Evie and Sirius both reached the doorway to the lounge at the same time, but suddenly they found themselves stuck in place.

A glance at them and Moony was laughing his head off at their situation, along with the rest of the room.

"What is so funny?" demanded Sirius.

"It's our charmed Christmas Kissing Mistletoe." Explained Fred with a truly devious smirk on his face which was only matched by the one on his twin's face.

"You will be stuck in place until you kiss as required by the tradition of mistletoe." Finished George.

Evie sighed and quickly without meeting Sirius's gaze placed a quick and light kiss on his lips.

However when she went to move she found she was still stuck.

Pinning a glare on the two grinning culprits, she demanded an explanation:

"It didn't work."

"Umm…It has to be a proper kiss." Explained Fred with a slight blush.

"And what exactly is the criteria you gave to a real kiss? " demanded Sirius in a voice that made it clear to everyone in the room that once he was free the twins better watch their backs, the same could be said for Evie's' tone of voice.

"To be fair we weren't trying to trap you just two specific people." Said George trying to make amends.

When the two frozen adults merely kept glaring he sighed in defeat.

"A proper kiss is one that last longer than 10 seconds and has full contact of the lips and tongue action between the two participants. Basically a snog."

Both twins were extremely glad their mother wasn't in the room yet.

"Can't you just reverse the spell?" asked Remus taking pity on his two friends.

"Um we haven't got that far yet." Was the sheepish answer.

Sirius sighed, and turned slightly so his torso was facing Evie's.

"Sorry Evie but it's the only way to get free and open our presents."

And with that as she open her mouth to protest, Sirius placed his lips straight on hers tenderly prying them open and gently began to snog her.

The minute their lips met in a real kiss, they both felt a spark. The kisses became more and more heated. They both felt the magic.

When they finally broke apart both ignoring the catcalls and wolf whistling, which promptly stopped as Molly entered the room and the present unwrapping got underway.

A couple of hours later, Evie waved goodbye as the last of the visiting party departed by floo.

Returning to the kitchen she turned to the kitchen table and began clearing up the mess left by breakfast.

Ever since the mistletoe incident there had been a growing tension between her and Sirius.

Evie heard the deliberate heavy step in the doorway and she knew that Sirius was still feeling tense. Trying to stay as calm as possible, she turned to the fridge, leaned in to grab two butter beers and stood back up. As soon as she was straight, a hand reached around her and slammed the fridge door closed. Evie turned around and held up the two butter beers in her hands. Sirius's eyes were fierce with a dark glimmer of untold dangers, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he took a butter beer from her hand and took a step back, placing his hand against the table.

"No games, Evie. We need to talk."

Evie's brow furrowed. "About the beer? Sirius, I…"

"Damn it, _Evie_!" He hissed and cupped a hand to the back of his neck. He sought out her gaze, his own practically begging her to just understand. To know what he needed without having to say it. To talk to him.

Unable to hold his intense glare she turned to grab an empty glass from the sink when she miscalculated and knocked over her butter beer that was resting on the counter by her hand. She was too slow, and it fell to the floor and shattered.

"Shit." she hissed, trying to step over the remains of glass and liquid. Frustration overtook her and she wanted to kick at the mess, but instead just grabbed at the paper towels to wipe it away, like the mistake it was.

"Evie you alright?"

"Don't worry about it, Sirius." she deflected bending over to pick up the glass.

"Here, I'll help" he moved to cast a cleaning spell.

"No! It's alright I can manage." Interrupted Evie.

Sirius eyed her with a calculating look in her eyes. And Evie felt even more frustrated and vulnerable.

"Just…don't worry about it, Sirius. I'm sorry for the mess."

"I don't care about the mess, Evie." He insisted and they squared off with their eyes. "But I do care about you Evie."

Unbidden a tear escaped her eyes at his words. No one outside of her family had ever told her that they cared about her.

"Evie," he said again, this time his voice softer. Evie felt her cheeks soften with emotion, the same emotion she'd been feeling when she was with Sirius lately. So uncertain, so longing for something to happen, so unsure of what, how or why it could or if it should.

"Look I'm sorry about the kiss. I got carried away. I'm sorry for that. It won't happen again I promise." She said in a small voice, her cheeks hot from blushing

Her confession hung between them, and they stared at each other. Silence swirled all around, and she clenched her fists to her sides and waited. Waited for Sirius to turn and leave her alone to her thoughts.

But instead he put his butter beer down, and he took a step closer to her.

He was so close, and his eyes were narrowed, almost apprehensive, but still, he leaned toward her. His face moved closer and closer, his eyes still dark and unreadable. And when his lips touched hers, they were rough and chapped. Evie gasped at what she felt. His lips were strong and warm against hers. Emotion went from him to her, and her fingers curled into the soft cotton of his robes. Soon, his hands were pressed against the counter behind her, his arms tense as he tried to hold back the storm of emotions coursing through his body.

She'd never seen him as tense, never quite felt him as warm and electric. When he snapped his head back, his eyes were fiery and shocked, his cheeks flushed with desire and frustration.

"I'm sorry we shouldn't do this Sirius. I shouldn't do this to you." Spluttered Evie as she slipped out from between his arms.

His eyes met hers and he searched them as he asked her a single question, his whole body tense:

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be just sex with you. I care about you too much. It would be more than sex."

And with that she turned on her heel and fled the kitchen heading for her room.

It took Sirius less than a second to follow her straight on the heels, he wasn't letting her run away, and lock herself away from him. Not when he had clearly seen it in her eyes. He was falling in love with her that much he had figured out, but he was almost positive that she has similar feelings for him.

He'd be dammed if he let her ignore them and hide away from them.

Evie was just opening the door to her room, when Sirius caught up to her and possessively took hold of her in his arms. He pulled her body up against his and crushed his lips to hers in a rough deep kiss. Feeling her completely melt into his arms and putting up no resistance, he opened the door to her room, and pulled her into the room with him.

The door slammed shut, the sound echoing in the corridor.

Once inside the room Sirius pressed Evie into the door causing it to slam shut a little louder than expected with her additional weight. Neither seemed to notice the amount of noise they had caused because they were both too absorbed in the feeling of the each other. If they had they would have been very reassured that no one was home to hear them.

Evie kicked off her shoes, as did Sirius, the shoes ending up in various locations on the floor of their room. Both their hands wondered shamelessly up and down the other's body massaging and squeezing in alternate areas. Grunts and groans echoed throughout the room adding to the burning fire that had building for months between the two. Sirius's hands caressed her back gliding up and down her back, groping her buttocks every so often. Soon he had had enough of the garment keeping him from his prize that lay beneath the folds.

He pushed his body up against Evie's, letting her know about his current state of need. Evie tore away from his lips, gasped and arched her back as he pressed his erection up against her. Sirius took his left hand from her back and placed it on her breast massaging and pinching the covered flesh. Evie let out a gasp that faded into a deep moan as Sirius tortured her aching flesh. She arched her back, pushing herself into his masterful hands, wanting to feel more of his touch. Taking advantage of the space now between the door and his love, he slipped his right hand to the base of her back slithering up until he found the way to remove the bothersome garment. Sirius greedily yanked the zip down as fast as he could slip his hand in and touching her silky smooth skin.

Sirius pulled his hand from her breast allowing the dress to slip from her body, pooling at her feet. Evie whimpered and whined at the loss of pleasure, he had been bestowing to her breast.

"Sirius…" She whimpered trying to entice him to return, pushing her body closer to his.

Sirius smirked looking down into her frustrated scrunched up face. He lowered his head down capturing her lips in a scorching kiss. Soon, he left her lips and trailed down to her jaw, outlining every inch. After reaching her chin a second time he began to descend down her throat. Evie tilted her head backwards allowing him better access to her exposed flesh, groaning throatily her approval. Feeling the vibration of her approval, Sirius began adding more pressure intensifying the passion of each kiss.

Slowly he arrived at his destination attacking unmercifully. Evie threw her head back further as a chocked gasp erupted from her throat. Her hands wove through Sirius's hair pushing him further to her breast. While his hands ran along her back eventually coming to rest on her buttocks squeezing every now and then as his mouth nibbled on her breast. If it weren't for the door that was supporting her head and Sirius supporting her body she would have collapsed from the pleasure. Sirius sucked and nipped at each nipple until they were swollen and sore, eventually rising back up to capture her lips once again.

Evie loved the way Sirius felt against her body and the masterful way he could mould and shape her. She untangled her hands from his hair, raking her nails up and down his toned back. Slowly she made her way towards his shirt and robes undoing them slowly and letting them fall to the floor carelessly. Upon being taken off, Sirius's chest was exposed to her view. Evie pressed her hands to his frim chest running them gently across his skin. Taking one finger she lightly traced the shape of his tattoo. Eventually she trailed her hands up his chest raking her nails across his toned pectorals. Coming up to his shoulders she massaged gently gliding her hands skilfully across his broad shoulders. Ending the kiss she took Sirius's bottom lip sucking greedily a few times before gently grasping it between her front teeth pulling away slowly. She placed butterfly kisses all over his face then trailed down his chest to his abs.

Sirius moaned quietly as her feather light kisses sent shuddering waves through his already charged body. Evie smiled seductively feeling him slightly tremble from her feather light torture. As she passed his stomach she dipped her tongue slightly grazing his flesh. Sirius shuttered violently when he felt her slick tongue delicately brush up against his skin. She dragged her tongue along the sensitive area then averted up toward his chest. Her tongue tasted every inch of his naked chest stopping every few seconds to gather an appetizer of tantalizing flesh into her mouth for further flavour.

Sirius stood rigid feeling Evie taste his skin, nipping and sucking at different intervals. His control was slipping fast as he felt Evie reach for buttons to his pants, undo them and let them fall to the ground. Using his finger tips to delicately travel up and down her spine feeling the noticeable shiver come from her. He guided her back to his lips taking hold hungrily and demanding. She responded full force as the heat in her body rose with his. Sirius left her lips kissing her jaw up towards her ear lobe. Upon reaching her ear he took hold and sucked gently nibbling along the edge. Evie groaned pleasingly as her eyes closed partly relishing in the sensational feeling. Her hands finally able to undo his pants allowing them to fall discarded to the floor. Sirius moved from her ear between the shoulder and neck taking part of her flesh into his mouth, teeth gently applying pressure as his tongue flicked back and forth. Evie's arms wound around his back embracing him tightly purring into his chest. Sirius's arms did the same pulling her body to his moulding them together as one.

"Sirius…" Evie spoke quietly pleading in his ear.

"Please…" She strained whimpering.

Sirius let go his captive hold on her flesh and gazed lovingly, lustfully at her pleading eyes. Her cries throwing him over the edge as his body ached to fulfil her need. He bowed his head quickly kissing her lips over and over again. Evie growled in frustration, her body aching to be penetrated. Her frustrated growls soon turned into whimpering pleas for release. Sirius unable to resist her calls dove in dominating her lips, plunging his tongue deep within her mouth, silencing her whimpering calls. Slowly, he manoeuvred her toward the direction of the bed keeping a domineering lock on her mouth. So wrapped up in their passion they collided with the edge of the bed falling carelessly atop the covers. Using one arm to support Evie, Sirius used the other to drag them to a more comfortable spot among the sheets.

Sirius smirked inwardly seeing how flustered she got from his pleasure but he was not done yet. Slowly he released her slinking slowly down her body. Evie lay there submissively hardly aware of what he was doing. He sat between her spread legs watching her for a moment. Leaning over her he took his hands and placed them on the sides of her body slowly gliding them down to the elastic of her underwear. Hooking his thumbs in the waist band he gave one quick yank pulling them down her legs. Evie stayed submissive allowing him to do as he pleased.

She sighed heavenly when she felt his face nuzzle her curls. Sirius lowered his face into her heat loving the sent she gave off as he buried his nose within her silky curls. Taking his tongue he grazed the slit protecting her jewel. He smiled as she gasped sharply when his tongue began to seek entrance. Becoming bolder in his actions he dipped his tongue deeper into her folds coming in contact with the sensitive nub of flesh. She shivered in ecstasy as her body trembling beneath his slick touch. Liking the new sensation he was able to give her he allowed his tongue to travel lower to where her juices flowed freely with anticipation. The heat in her abdomen rose in temperature as he lapped up her juices. Hearing Evie moan in pleasure as he lapped her clean drove him closer to the edge. He allowed his tongue to wonder in to her entrance earning a slight buck from her hips involuntarily. Evie could remain still no longer as she panted his name. Her hands came and grasped his hair pushing him to where she needed him. Not breaking his actions he took one of his hands and slid down his boxers kicking them carelessly to the floor.

Taking his hands back up, he grasped her hips holding them still. He began to plunge his tongue in and out of her slowly at first but as her cries started coming out in strained squeaks he sped up his pace. She thrashed under him in sexual frustration wanting to move her hips along with his plunging actions. Feeling her close to reaching her climax he kept a strong hold on her hips as he moved faster going as deep as his tongue would allow. Right as she was about to clamp around his tongue he pulled out leaving her unfulfilled. Panting she turned her head to gaze up at him tears of frustration staining her cheeks. He locked eyes with her smiling down at her as her body trembled with need. Without hesitation he entered her suddenly burying himself deep within.

Evie's head slammed into the pillow as she felt Sirius enter her suddenly her whole body arching to pull him in further. She moaned loudly as he started a slow and steady pace allowing her to move freely with him. His hands snaked around slipping under her back grasping her shoulders from behind. He bent his head over her left shoulder placing nipping kisses in the surrounding area. She silently asked him to pick-up their pace as she arched her body more into him. He agreed readily as he sped up his pace adding additional pressure to each trust. Evie began to pant in short puffs indicating her climax was about to be reached once again. Within a matter of moments her body locked up with the feeling of completion. Her insides clamped hard onto Sirius's member trying to milk his seed from him.

Sirius gritted his teeth as he felt Evie's body clamp around him pulsating. He rode out her climax taking their motion to the next level. He slammed into her harder and faster his head bowed into her neck. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he concentrated willing himself to hold on for just a little longer. Evie hung onto his shoulders for support as he still moved within her more aggressively now. She tried with all her might to keep up with his excruciating pace but was unable as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Feeling that Evie was unable to keep up with his pace he gripped her shoulders firmly using his strength to force her body to keep up with him. With his arms pulling her down on him every time he thrust in, she felt her heat rising once again. Turning her head she panted in his ear kissing his temple every once in a while. Sirius groaned deeply feeling her moist breath on his ear teasingly. He grunted several times as he felt Evie getting ready to climax once again. One more slam into her threw her over the top as she released her insides throbbing. Feeling her body once again grip him firmly threw him over the edge as well. Taking her shoulders he pushed her hard against him trying to move as deep as possible within her. Her head rested on his broad shoulder her hands gripping his back tightly as she groaned his name. His seed spilled deep within her womb as he grunted her name with his release.

They both remained still, panting heavily trembling in the aftershock of their love making. Sirius lifted his head from the crook of her neck and placed a tired kiss on her swollen lips. She returned the kiss equally tired as well. He pulled out of her slowly and rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight when he collapsed. He stifled a yawn as he gathered her up in his arms holding her close. She made no sign of protest as he brought her closer. She snuggled into his warm embrace feeling safe and protected.

They lay in each other's arms, revelling in the aftermath, until Sirius broke the silence with a question.

"Evie where do we go from here?" he asked looking down at the woman whose head resided on his chest.

"I don't know. Let's just see where this leads us." Replied Evie as she snuggled up closer to Sirius and settled into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Sirius smiled at receiving the answer he was looking for, neither of them were the type to do things halfway. If they were going to do this, they would go all the way.

He lovingly stroked her hair for a few moments before sleep over came him as well. With one last kiss to her forehead he drifted off into a heavenly sleep.

/-/-/-/-/

The pair woke later, and simply lay comfortably in each other arms. Sirius was tracing the forms of her founder tattoos when the sound of the Weasleys, Harry and Remus returning from their visit to St Mungo's reached them.

Reluctantly they got dressed ad went to join their friends, ignoring the wide smile that was on Remus's face. It was only later on that they managed to corner him alone and ask him what the hell he was smirking at.

Remus tapped his nose with one finger before saying:

"Advanced sense of smell. Remember Padfoot?"

Sirius groaned and let himself fall back onto the couch, while Evie turned bright red as she realised what that meant.

"It's about time anyway." Said Remus.

Seconds later he was hit in the face by two flying cushions.

/-/-/-/-/


	5. Chapter 5

The Heir of Merlin

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter; however Evie is my own OC!

/-/-/-/-/

Chapter 5

Soon it was Valentine's Day and after a lot of hinting and downright blackmail on Evie's part, Remus was 'coerced' into asking Tonks out on a date.

Since Sirius couldn't leave the house, he had set up a candlelight dinner in one of the fanciest and cleanest rooms in the house. Both him and Evie had dressed up even though they were still technically at home.

Remus and Tonks had just left and Sirius was currently waiting, dressed in a muggle tuxedo, he was about to yell for Evie when she appeared at the top of the stairs and his mouth fell open.

Evie was wearing a floor length silver silk dress. The dress flared slightly above the waist only to reveal a slit on each side of the skirt going from the top of her thigh to the floor on either side. The top of the dress was a halter neck, V-cut top, which clung to her like a second skin, showing off her toned figure and accentuating her breasts. Her back was completely exposed from neck to the top of her hips. On her feet Evie wore stiletto sliver wrap up sandals. Her waist long dark brown hair was left loose but was curled slightly. Her makeup was just enough to make her look perfect and make her green eyes stand out.

She slowly came down the stairs. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, Sirius had regained part of his wits; he did an exaggerated bow in front of her and said:

"May I accompany you to dinner my lady?"

Evie giggled before performing a curtsey and answering him:

"Of course good sir."

With that Sirius took Evie's hands and led her to the candlelight dinner he had set up.

Their dinner had been wonderful, and the two had retired to a parlour room where they had ended up making out heavily on the sofa.

Breaking away for air Evie leaned up to whisper in Sirius's ear:

"Let's take this upstairs shall we?"

Within seconds Sirius was carrying Evie up the stairs. Over the past few months he had slowly started to regain a healthier form and stronger one. She laughed and shook her head but allowed him to do it. They quickly reached his bedroom door, upon opening the door Evie gasped.

"It's beautiful" Evie whispered as she admired the set-up of the room.

Soft music was playing; the bed was covered in red and white rose petals and there were lit candles floating everywhere. It was perfect. It was more than perfect; it was classy, sweet and unbelievably romantic, perfect for Valentine's.

"I knew you'd like It." he smiled.

"I love it" she smiled, giving him a kiss before going to lie down on the bed. She placed her hair over her head and closed her eyes. Sirius lay down beside her, turned on his side, propped his head on his hand and admired all of her beauty.

He'd never met anyone like her. She was everything he would've asked for if he knew what he was looking for. Sirius admired her hourglass figure from the top of her dark brown head to her sexy little scarlet red toes. His gaze must've been strong because she laughed lightly as she turned her head over to look at him.

"Feel free to stare Sirius, I don't mind at all" she joked

He smiled "Can't help it. You're beautiful."

Sirius leaned over to kiss her, placing his hand on the small of her back, pulling her over, pressing their bodies together. Her warm, sweet tongue massaged his as the touch of her cool fingers across his back, even through his clothes, sent a current throughout his body. Their kissing went from sweet and tender to steamy and passionate. They were hardly coming up for air as their hearts pounded madly. Evie wrapped her leg around his as he ran his hand up and down her naked back. The pair quickly lost all their outer clothes in their passion.

Sirius kissed and nibbled on Evie's neck as he slowly unbuttoned bra, flinging it across the room before ravishing on her beautiful flesh. Evie licked him from the hollow of his neck to the edge of his chin, far too seductive and enticing to be legal.

The look in Sirius's eyes must have said everything he was feeling and thinking because Evie pulled his hair, bringing his lips to hers, the tip of him landing at the opening of where it was hurting so badly to enter. Evie lowered his boxers with her feet, opening her legs in the process, allowing Sirius to position himself between her, letting him know she was just as anxious as he was. Seconds later somehow, Evie's underwear ended up across the room as well.

"Mine" he growled softly and with one quick thrust he entered warm, slick, tight, glorious bliss. Evie dug her nails in his back and bit his shoulder, giving Sirius a mixture of pain and pleasure that caused him to growl.

Sirius couldn't get over how perfect they were together, their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle, giving each other pleasure that was indescribable. The thrusts intensified, the moves accelerated, the kissing heated, and howls, grunts, screams and moans filled the room as Evie's walls tightened until they clamped on him causing her to spasm in ecstasy, screaming his name. The sound of hearing Evie yell out his name caused Sirius to explode.

Sirius and Evie were trembling, panting and trying to catch their breaths. He flipped Evie over and wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed on top of him. Once their breath normalized and their hearts stabilized, Sirius slipped her under the covers with him. He never wanted to let her go.

Evie sighed as she let her head rest on the kitchen table. Both Remus and Sirius were given her concerned looks. It was now mid-May, and Evie was sick. In fact she had been sick for the better part of the month. Aside from the sickness part, everything was going well. She had acquired all the materials she needed to create the cure for Remus; however it was finding the time.

Between helping with Order tasks and Sirius she found she had very little time. Not that she minded, although he wondered why she still had her own room since she now spent almost practically every night in Sirius's room.

Everything was going well, even though she was staring to worry as it was getting closer to the end of the year, and she was dreading the Department of Mysteries. Now if she could just kick this stomach flu she'd be as happy as could be.

"Evie you've been throwing up every day for the past week because of this flu. Would you just go see a healer please?" asked Remus over his paper.

Evie grumbled.

"I don't understand why you don't like magical healers, yet your fine with muggle medicine." Said Sirius from her left side.

"I understand how muggle medicine works. I do not understand how wizard medicine works. I don't like things I don't understand."

"Fine Fine, then at least go see a muggle doctor, you've been trying to kick this flu for the past 4 weeks." Said Remus.

Evie was about to answer when Remus's words set off an alarm bell in the back of her mind.

She nodded before quickly leaving the room, saying she was going to go shopping.

The two men who were still getting used to her weird behaviour just shrugged and returned to what they were doing.

/-/-/-/-/

A couple of hours later and a quick run to the nearest muggle pharmacy, Evie was locked in her bathroom staring in disbelief and shock.

Her palms dug into the surface of the bathroom cabinet as she stared down at the three thin, stick like objects. They all read the same thing - positive. Evie reeled backward two steps, her hands unclenching from the cabinet as she sunk down against the bathtub. Her knees curled up against her chest, her hands draped uselessly across them as she stared blankly in front of her. Her mind reeling.

There was no way she could doubt the information presented before her.

Quite a while later she stood up slowly, her body still trembling as the reality of this sunk in. As she left the room, she pushed the line of tests into the trash can next to the sink, having some small amount of satisfaction at hearing them clatter against one another as they hit the can.

The next day Evie was sitting in a clinical white waiting room in the maternity department of St Mungo's. Everyone else believed she was at Gringotts. While she waited she read pamphlets on magical birthing treatments offered by the hospital.

"Miss Sangria?" A young petite woman asked questioningly, bringing Evie out of her thoughts. "Dr. Benoit is ready to see you now."

"Thank you," she said, responding with a small nod as she stood up.

She entered the room tentatively, coughing slightly to get the attention of the woman in the doctors' coat who was at the time studying something on her desk. She looked up, and smiled warmly at Evie. "Miss Sangria, hi, I'm Dr. Benoit," she said, extending her hand.

Evie took it and studied the woman. Her black hair, pulled back into a bun, with two strands that had worked themselves free framing her face, set off her blue eyes and her nice smile. Evie couldn't help but to be put more at ease by her. "If you could take a seat…," she continued, waving to the table.

Evie sat up on the corner, her hands grasping the sides of the table as she kicked her feet nervously. "We're going to run some routine tests first, and then I'm going to ask you some questions, and answer any you may have, okay?"

Evie nodded. "Okay," she murmured, and with that Dr. Benoit started to wave her wand over Evie in complex movements muttering spells under her breath, while across the room a quill wrote the result down.

"Well the results came back clean, and there seem to be no complications as of yet. Do you want me to tell you when the babies were conceived?" the doctor asked, once more bringing Evie back to the present.

"Yes please." Evie muttered, her gaze fixed on her shoes. "Wait babies?"

The doctor nodded, looking down at her clipboard. "The date of conception was the 29th of March – and the due date for your twins is the 20th of December. Which means you are almost two months pregnant, and you found out when?"

"Yesterday…"

"You don't sound too excited, if I may say so," Dr. Benoit said, her eyebrows knitting together.

Evie looked up at her and smiled weakly. "It's just not the best time," she explained.

"May I inquire about the father?" Dr. Benoit asked.

"He doesn't know yet. I don't…I want to tell him when I'm ready." she looked up at the Doctor,

Dr. Benoit smiled sympathetically, and placed her hand gently on Evie's shoulder. "Of course that's completely understandable. But I would like to make an appointment with you for next month. Now, do you have any questions?"

Evie shook her head. "Well then, stop by to see Shannon at the receptionist's desk and she'll set you up for some time next month and give you some potions I want you to start taking on your way out."

Evie slid off of the bed. "Thank you," she said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Any time," the doctor responded.

Later that evening Evie was lying on her bed, staring into space her brain working frantically.

'This is going to complicate things' she thought however she couldn't deny the happiness she felt.

'I'm going to be a mother. I'm carrying mine and Sirius's children.' With that thought in mind she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

/-/-/-/-/

18th June 1996

A month later Evie was still hiding her secret from everyone. Thankfully she had found a spell which stopped her morning sickness and she wore loose dresses most of the time, and since she was only just starting to show it was easy to hide. However Evie was getting more and more angsty, between her pregnancy hormones and her worries about the arriving battle, she was having some major mood swings.

Thankfully most people just assumed she was worried about Harry and his exams. Meanwhile Evie had made various different plans to prevent the deaths that were to come and which were prepared for every eventuality.

She was currently in the middle of a chess match with Remus, and order meeting had just finished so the house was quite lively and filled with people.

However the peaceful atmosphere was shattered as Snape's head appeared in the fire

"Where's the mutt?" he demanded.

"What do you want Snivellus?" asked Sirius.

"Potter had a vision. He believes that you are being held captive in the Department of Mysteries by Death Eaters. His and five of his friends have left the school grounds; presumably they have gone to the ministry."

At Snape's words there was a mass exodus of all the wizards and witches in the house. Sirius was long gone before Evie could tell him to be careful, Remus chasing after the headstrong idiot.

In less than five minutes Evie was left alone in Grimmauld Place. Taking a deep breath and praying for strength she made her way up to her room.

With a flick of her hand all her belongings were packed and shrunken in order to fit into her pocket. Picking up the pre written letter and wrapped package she returned downstairs and place them in the centre of the kitchen table where there would be clearly seen.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed away to Gringotts. She was on limited time.

/-/-/-/-/

In the Department of Mysteries

Sirius was battling his dear cousin Bella. He and the rest of the order had barely reached the kids on time.

He swore if they all survived this Harry would be grounded for the rest of his life.

Suddenly Sirius caught his toe and stumbled forward, straight into the past of one of Bellatrix's curses.

He vaguely heard Harry yell in warning, his thoughts turned to Evie. He never got to tell her he loved her.

No one notice the two black forms of smoke enter the room and transform into humans form right in front of Sirius.

Before the two could say anything Bellatrix's curse hit Goyle Sr. in the back and sent him flying into the veil of death. Sirius took advantage of the distraction to stun Peter and bind him.

Bellatrix fled and he felt a heavy feeling of dread as Harry followed her. Remus tackled him to the ground as a spell shot over their heads, breaking him out of his daze and wands blazing they jumped back into battle against the remaining Death Eaters.

/-/-/-/-/

Evelyn exited the fireplace into the gilded halls of Gringotts Banks. She quickly called a goblin to help her and asked that she speak to Gripnuk immediately.

Once her name was given she was ushered away into a private side room.

Gripnuk arrived a barely a minute later.

"Lady Sangria."

"Gripnuk. I will get straight to the point if I offered the Goblin people a chance to fulfil the life debt your race owes the Merlin family, would your council accept no matter the conditions?"

Evie had learnt of the life debt from one of Merlin's old journals which she had found in his vault, and she was going to use it to her advantage.

A quick floo call later, Gripnuk assured Evelyn that the Goblin Nation would be prepared to do anything to repay the life debt they owed.

"Good. Right what I want you to do is help me destroy a set of objects, and create a potion which will separate a piece of foreign soul from the whole soul of an individual."

"What exactly are these objects?"

Knowing from the books on Goblin etiquette she had read Evie knew to not under any circumstances say the word aloud in the bank.

Therefore she grabbed a spare piece of parchment and wrote down in clear capitals the word:

HORCRUXES

And handed the paper to Gripnuk.

The Goblin blanched before hissing in horror at Evie.

"Who dared to create such evil objects? How many are there in existence?" he demanded.

"Voldemort. He in total has made seven, but one is already destroyed. The other six will be next I can give tell you exactly what all 6 of them are and where to find 5 of them. However while I know where they are, I have no safe means by which to destroy them. Is the Goblin Nation still willing to continue?"

"Now more so than ever My Lady. To Goblins this form of Evil cannot be tolerated." The Goblin answered with a feral smile.

Evie smirked and then proceeded to tell him everything she knew about Voldemort's' Horcruxes.

Once finished Evie returned to one of the fireplaces. Nodding a final goodbye, she turned to the fireplace, grabbed handful of floo powder, and tossing it down at her feet she called out the name of an old location forgotten by history and only remembered in myths and legends.

"Avalon Palace"

/-/-/-/-/

A group of exhausted yet relieved wizards trudged through the entrance of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

All the fighting had ended three hours ago when Voldemort had fled right under the eyes of the Minister of Magic. No what had taken three hours was rounding up the Children, sending the protesting group back to Hogwarts, arresting the death eaters and shipping them off to Azkaban, and thanks to the capture of Peter Pettigrew the process of clearing Sirius's name. An article was to appear in the prophet tomorrow proclaiming him innocent and a free man.

Remus collapsed into the nearest chair, letting his head rest on the table, while many others collapsed in similar manners to whichever chairs were closest to them. However Sirius frowned as a shiver went down his spine.

He didn't see Evie anywhere. Nor did she answer when he called her.

Remus lifted his head off the table to tell Sirius to just go look for her instead of yelling for her, when his eyes say the neatly placed package and letter with his and Sirius's name on it.

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned to Moony worried by his worried tone. He turned pale as he saw what was in his hands.

With shaky hand he took the envelope out of Remus's hands and gently pulled out the folded sheet of paper. Unfolding it he and Remus started to read only to aware of everyone's eyes on them.

' _To my dearest friend Remus, and if Sirius is still in this world then to him as well._

_When you read this letter the battle in the Department of Mysteries will be over, and as you have probably figured out by now, I am gone._

_First I must confess a couple of secrets. I knew from the very beginning of my heritage, it is what allowed me to reach Hogwarts from my world. Centuries ago using magic, Merlin sent my ancestors, his children, to a parallel world to the one you live in, and magic many years later allowed me to return to the world I truly belonged in._

_Secondly the reasons why I seem to sometimes know too much is because in my old world the adventure Harry has live through are stories, fiction. One volume, one book for each of his school years telling his story. The first four were titled in this order: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The story of his 1__st__, 2__nd__, 3__rd__ and 4__th__ year. The book referring to his fifth year, this year was titled Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. There were seven books in total. That's why I said if Sirius is there. In the fifth Harry Potter book Sirius dies at the hand of Bellatrix and falls through the Veil in the department of Mysteries. I pray and wish that this has been changed, that my arrival in this world has made it so that the man I love with all my heart survives the battle tonight._

_Yes you read that right. Though I never managed to tell him myself I do truly love Sirius Orion Back with the entirety of my being. He will always hold my heart._

_I have left because I have a quest that I must fulfil. Dumbledore will receive in due course the final result of my quest once I have finished what I have set out to do. Once done Remus I have no intention of returning to the wizarding world. I am going to disappear. With Sirius gone I now only have one thing to live for and I can do this as a muggle. _

_Do not try to find me, I promise you that you won't find me._

_I do not mean to hurt you with this, but it is for the best even if it doesn't seem like it at this time._

_In the small package is my final gift to you Moony. In theory it should work, if it does then it is successful, if it doesn't it will have no effect on you._

_Once you have drunk the potion and it has run its course, the name of the potion will appear on the bottle. Even if it is or isn't successful please make sure that the four notebooks on my bed are given to Madam Pomfrey._

_With all my love,_

_Evelyn._'

Sirius collapsed in his seat in shock as the contents of her letter repeated themselves in his head.

In shock as well Remus unwrapped the potion left to him by Evie and without hesitation, drank it down all in one go, and he fell to the ground out cold.

Sirius however was stunned and then force fed a sleeping potion in order to keep him from running off before Dumbledore arrived.

While the two men were out cold the entirety of the order were called in and a search was started.

24 hours later Remus woke up feeling 'weird'. He made his way downstairs and saw Dumbledore leaning over a piece of parchment which he recognized as the letter Evie had left for them. In a corner of the room Tonks was whispering furiously to Madam Pomfrey. Deciding not to interrupt Dumbledore he went over to Madam Pomfrey and quietly asked her to do a health scan on him since he was feeling weird.

All was well until Madam Pomfrey shrieked in shock. Everyone in the room stared at her and he could hear all the other order members in the house come in behind him to see what the fuss was about.

"What? Is something wrong?" asked Remus not sure if his heart could take any more bad news.

"Umm not exactly. Remus did you drink anything out of the ordinary yesterday?" she asked with baited breath.

"Yes, the potion Evie left me. It was her last gift to me. She left it for me."

"Can I see the bottle it came in?" Remus pointed to it were her had left it the previous night.

She grabbed and reading the tag on it tears filled her eyes, but before anyone could ask why she was crying she held it out to Remus.

"Remus read the label aloud for me please."

Frowning he did so, his brain not registering at first the words he was reading:

"Cure for Remus's little Fury problem. Designed specifically for him will not work on others."

As the words sunk in the empty vial fell from his numb fingers and he swayed only to have a familiar pair of arms steady him.

Clutching to Sirius as if he was his lifeline, in a hoarse voice he managed to only say a single word:

"Poppy?"

The mediwitch gave him a watery smile.

"Remus your Lycanthropy is gone. There is no trace of it. You are no longer a werewolf. You're cured."

Remus knees gave out as he crumbled to the ground bringing Sirius down with him. Tears ran down both men's faces as the enormity and meaning of this amazing miracle sunk in. A miracle given to them by the woman who meant the world to them.

Barely five minutes later, Poppy was yelling again. This time at Tonks.

"Nymphadora Tonks what have you been doing?"

"Nothing, this thing isn't mine. I found it." She answered, her hair turning red.

"Poppy? What's going on?" asked Dumbledore.

She ignored him and instead showed a thin white stick like object to Tonks.

"Do you know what this is and what this little cross sign means? This is a muggle pregnancy test, and the cross sign means a positive result. Whoever took this test is pregnant and needs to be seen by a proper wizarding healer immediately. Now you tell me right now Nymphadora Tonks where did you find this!" Demanded the irate mediwitch.

Tonks sudden glance at Sirius was quick, but it told him and Remus all they needed to know.

Kneeling on the ground this time him using Remus as a support he spoke to his cousin in a raspy voice.

"Tonks where did you find that?"

She spluttered incoherently and tried to deflect the subject.

"Nymphadora! Where!" He all but snarled at her.

She winced before answering in a quiet voice, but yet all in the room heard her.

"In Evie's bathroom, lying behind her bin."

Suddenly to both him and Remus all of Evie's weird behaviours made sense. The emotional fits, the weird foods and the throwing up.

She didn't have the stomach flu. She was pregnant.

Sirius felt as if someone has punched him hard in the gut. Evie was pregnant; she was going to have a baby, his baby. Evie was pregnant with his child.

He fell backwards only to be caught and pulled into a tight hug by Remus. He clung to the man who was in every way except by blood his brother, the shock and emotions coursing through his body making him shake.

"Remus we have to find her."

"We will Padfoot. I promise you we will."

Once the two had composed themselves they joined Dumbledore at Hogwarts for an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Now the first priority of the order of the Phoenix is to find Evelyn Sangria. She is alone and pregnant, and Voldemort would do anything to get hold of her. We need to find her as soon as possible. The ministry have been informed that she is missing, and so has the muggle world. Harry and practically all of the DA members are currently searching the castle in case she has hidden away here. Hagrid and Firenze are searching the forbidden forest. Minerva, Severus and Xiomara have started a search in Hogsmeade, they are returning there after this meeting to continue the search. Kingsley has helped dispatch teams of aurors to every major city in the United Kingdom. The floo is being closely monitored as well as the use of portkeys. Alastor and the Weasleys are going to do a thorough search of Diagon Alley and the surrounding alleys. Any leads must be reported to me immediately. Remus, Sirius I need a private word with the two of you."

With his speech done Dumbledore dismissed the meeting and everyone rushed to go start their searches.

Before Sirius could say anything Dumbledore spoke.

"I am leaving you to your own devices. You both know her better than any of us; therefore you have the best chances of finding her. However before you take off Sirius this is for you."

Sirius took the rolled document from Dumbledore and opened it to feel a smile form on his lips.

"Now off with you. Just remember to be at King's Cross on the last day of term."

Remus and Sirius didn't need telling twice they left the Great Hall at a run for the nearest floo fireplace. The papers securely inside Sirius's pocket that declared Sirius Harry's legal guardian until his 17th birthday, gave the pair of them a boost.

They were going to find her no matter what.

/-/-/-/-/


	6. Chapter 6

The Heir of Merlin

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter; however Evie is my own OC!

/-/-/-/-/

Chapter 6

Evelyn emerged from the fireplace into a room where all the furniture was covered in blankets. Deciding to clean later she made her way out of the room and up the spiral staircase on the mansion to the fourth and top floor of the mansion. Opening the door at the top of the staircase she blinked back tears as she entered her old bedroom that Merlin and the founder had created for her in Merlin's original home.

With a couple of waves of her hands the room was dust free, every surface was clean the room was lit by candles, filled with a warm air and the bed was freshly made. She reached her bed and after transfiguring her clothes into a pair of sleeping shorts and a vest top she made to sit down when two loud cries of happiness came from the far side of her room.

Turning in a flash, wand out and at the ready, nothing could prepare Evie for what she saw.

There above her old desk was a painted portrait that held five chairs set out in a V shaped formation. Each chair was a different colour: Blue, a scarlet Red, a dark Purple, a deep Green and a light Yellow.

However it was the painted individuals who were sitting in the chairs that made the tears course down her cheeks.

The four founders and her ancestor Merlin merely smiled back at her, their love for her visible in their eyes.

It took Evie a while to stop crying and clam down, she blamed her hormones. Once calm again she summoned in front of her desk a comfortable recliner chair to relax in. However as she moved to sit in it she heard two roars of outrage which drowned out the surprised gasps of Helga and Rowena. Both Salazar and Godric were on their feet spluttering and yelling. Between the two of them she couldn't understand a single word they were saying.

Then she realized that what was causing their outrage was the sight of her clearly pregnant stomach.

Sighing she cast a wandless '_silencio_' on the portrait. Once the two were sitting down, while trying to murder her with their glares, she took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Yes I am pregnant. 3 months pregnant in fact. I only found out a month ago when the morning sickness started. I thought it was the flu but I was mistaken. Now before I let you rant, let me tell you everything that has happened to me since I left….."

An hour later she was done with her tale and with a wave of her hand she reversed the spell on the painting and its occupants.

Merlin was the first to speak.

"Evelyn, Child do you love the father."

Looking straight into his painted eyes she answered him:

"With all my heart."

Merlin smiled and said that she had his blessing. Both Rowena and Helga echoed his sentiment.

"Salazar, Godric, I know you're both angry but please say something." Asked Evie watching the two male founders carefully.

"It's difficult Evelyn you are our precious daughter, to think of any man laying his hand on you angers us." Answered Godric.

Evie discreetly rolled her eyes.

"Please Evelyn, you know I love you but, please for the sake of my sanity tell me that the father isn't an ignorant muggle." Asked Salazar half dreading the answer.

Evie chuckled.

"The father's name is Sirius Orion Black. He the last living member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. He is a pureblood wizard who ended up in your house Godric when he was in school."

This seemed to satisfy the two overprotective male founders.

After talking for a little longer the founders finally sent Evie to bed. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillows.

/-/-/-/-/

Evie was running through her mental to do list. It was now mid-July, she was currently just over four months pregnant, and her search was going well. She snorted mentally.

The idiot that called himself the most powerful wizard of all time was too sure of himself. It had been far easier than she had expected to get hold of the ring, nothing had been guarding it.

She had already taken the locket before she had left 12 Grimmauld place. The Goblins had found a loophole in their banking laws which they used to confiscate Bellatrix's vaults.

As soon as they had the cup in their possession, they had destroyed it. Also somehow, Evie didn't know how and somehow she thought she didn't want to know, the Goblins had managed to capture Nagini, and promptly had destroyed the troublesome reptile.

Evie was just leaving Gringotts. She had given the Goblins the locket and ring and had watched them destroy them. After that was done, Evie had prepared a package to be sent on a pre-determined date. A package that was only missing one other object.

She was currently on her was to Hogwarts to get the last but one Horcrux, which she would then give to the Goblins for them to destroy.

/-/-/-/-/

Evie grumbled to herself as she avoided yet another teacher. The entire point of sneaking into Hogwarts during the summer holiday was because the castle was supposed to be almost empty.

Finally she reached the room of Requirement.

Performing the required number of passes she thought of exactly what Harry would have thought in his sixth year.

Once the door appeared she quickly made her way inside.

It took her a good hour and a half to find the diadem since the summoning spell didn't work and she had to search for it the muggle way.

Also being 4 months pregnant made the task a little bit more complicated than she had expected.

Finally she found the blasted diadem and felt a sense of fulfilment when she stabbed it with her basilik fang. The diadem cracked withered and died, a black cloud rising up from it and disappearing into thin air.

Content that the task was complete she snuck back out of Hogwarts and still under the disillusionment charm made her way back towards Hogsmeade. When she reached the village she felt the tell-tale tingle that meant the charm had worn off. Thinking that the chances of her meeting someone she knew in the short time it would take her to make it to the road and call the Knight Bus was low, she didn't bother renewing it.

However as she passed the Three Broomsticks she did a double take at what she had just seen and froze on the corner of the street at an intersection.

She had seen Sirius.

/-/-/-/-/

Sirius was sulking; it had been a month since Evie had disappeared. He wanted to be out searching for Evie, however somehow Moony and Harry had gotten him to accompany them to Hogsmeade along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins. He sighed and glared into his butterbeer, an ear on the conversation of the kids around him, only too aware of the close eye that Remus was keeping on him.

Every morning he woke up with the knowledge that Evie was out there somewhere. Every day he got out of bed because the words in her letter assured him that wherever Evie was, she loved him. She was out there pregnant with their child, alone and he would die before he stopped looking for them.

Sirius was on his third butterbeer, when across from him, Ginny gasped. "Oh Merlin!" she whispered urgently. "Guys!"

"What is it, Ginny?" Ron asked, looking at his sister curiously.

"Is that Evie?"

Sirius's head shot up and looked out the window in the direction Ginny was pointing. His breath caught at the momentary sight of a person disappearing behind the corner of a building. Dark brown hair about hip length. The corner of a black coat, a glimpse of the left side of her hip with a golden lion tattoo. Evie!

His body reacted immediately and – before he knew what he was doing – he was out of the pub running in that direction to try and get a glimpse of her again. "Stay here." Remus said quickly to the stunned kids as he dashed out after Sirius.

Sirius chest rose and fell quickly due to the adrenalin in his body; his eyes darted everywhere, looking in vain for her. He knew the village well and went for the side road, concluding she had to have left through there. The streets were pretty open: how could she have just disappeared?

Immediately he wondered if he had finally lost his mind, imagining her here. Thank God Ginny had seen her first; otherwise he was sure he'd end up in St Mungo's.

Sirius made it to the edge of the village, where his feet screeched to a halt on the sidewalk pavement. The only sights to greet him were the trees that lined up along the path that led to Hogwarts. Evie was nowhere to be seen.

"Evie!" he called. "Evie!" Nothing. No matter where he looked, he couldn't see her. What direction had she taken? Where the hell could she be hiding? He began to look around the street, but saw nothing unusual. She couldn't have gotten that far, especially if she was pregnant.

"Evie! I know you're here – I saw you!" He looked behind the nearby trees and rounded the corner of the closest building where there was an open lawn. As the moments went by without a sound or a sight of her, his heart began to sink. This couldn't be happening: he couldn't be _this close_ to her and not reach her!

Why on earth had she come to Hogsmeade? Why would she show up here?

"Evie!" he called again, his voice almost hoarse with strain, "Evie! Come home. Please come home." He didn't care if it sounded like he was pleading. He was a desperate man.

"I need you! Please, please just come home!" Sirius called one last time.

He stayed standing there for a couple minutes his heart beating heavily, praying, and wishing that she would answer him. A while later he turned to find Remus waiting for him, together in silence the two made their way back to the three Broomsticks their hearts heavy.

/-/-/-/-/

Her heart raced even after she slipped down behind the wall she was hidden behind. Evelyn had no idea what possessed her to walk through Hogsmeade instead of going around the village.

She had been entirely, utterly shocked to spot him, Remus and Harry along with Harry's friends in the pub.

When she stole a final glance, she was alarmed to catch Ginny's eye, who immediately got everyone attention as she made a hasty exit turning on her hell and sprinting away as fast as she could in her condition. She couldn't remember the last time she had moved so quickly. The sole purpose of her disappearance had been for their benefit and here she was, messing it up.

As Sirius had exited the building and followed her, she had pressed herself against behind a low wall around the corner from the path to Hogwarts, keeping one hand clutching the sides of her robes and the other over her mouth to conceal her breath; hoping that he wouldn't look over the walls and find her siting there. She couldn't go to him. There was no way she could explain her actions with reasons he would understand.

A few tears escaped, though, as she heard him move around and call her name. His voice sounded so painfully familiar saying her name.

"Evie!" she had heard him shout in a voice full of emotion. "Please come home." He had paused. "I need you! Please, please just come home!"

Evelyn waited until they had gone before pulling out her wand and calling the Knight Bus. Casting her usual glamour spells and giving a fake name she settled down on her allotted bed and drew the curtains, and there she let the tears run down her face.

Sirius needed her. Somehow, some way, he needed her. All of the evidence in the world couldn't change that fact. And deep down in her heart she knew, she needed him as well.

/-/-/-/-/

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up at the sound of his name and saw his godson hanging nervously in the entrance to the room.

Sirius raised the glass of Firewhiskey he held in greeting.

"Harry. Come on in."

Harry hesitated for another second before coming to sit on the couch next to his Godfather. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke up.

"I'm sorry you didn't catch her today."

"You and me both kid. At least I know she's still alive and well."

Sirius watched through lidded eyes as Harry fidgeted in his seat.

"Harry just say what's on your mind."

"Fine. Sirius is there something you're not telling me and the other guys of my age? Even Fred and George agree with me, you and all the adults are hiding something from us. Something about Evie. Why?"

Before Harry could start ranting, Sirius cut him off.

"Evie's pregnant. We guess she's at 5 months now, but we aren't sure."

Harry did a very good impression of a gasping fish for a couple of seconds before asking his godfather gently:

"Who's the father?"

Sirius sent a sad smile in his direction.

"I am. Evie's pregnant with our child." He answered in a soft voice, while staring straight ahead into the fire that was burning in in the fireplace.

He was pleasantly surprised when a head of messy black hair ended up under his chin and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him in a tight hug.

"We'll fine find her Sirius. I promise. She's family."

Sirius said nothing back but merely hugged Harry back tighter.

/-/-/-/-/


	7. Chapter 7

The Heir of Merlin

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter; however Evie is my own OC!

/-/-/-/-/

Chapter 7

Soon it was Harry's Birthday; unfortunately there had been no new leads or sighting of Evie since Hogsmeade.

Harry was along with the entire Weasley family, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks, Sirius and Remus, at Hogwarts to celebrate his birthday.

They were all talking between themselves after their dinner, when an owl flew into the Great Hall with a package and a letter.

The owl dropped its load in front of Dumbledore before, without landing flying out the nearest exit.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose slightly when he saw that the package and letter were addressed to him and Harry in a handwriting that was for some reason vaguely familiar.

Not wasting any more time he opened the letter and knowing just how impatient the people around him could be he started to read it aloud:

'_Dumbledore,_

_Most of the contents of this letter and package are for you; however there are two things within that are for Harry._

_The first is his birthday present. An all-expense paid trip for him, his guardian and 7 friends to Muggle Disneyland in Florida. The trip is valid for the next two years, so it is up to him when he decided to go. However he and all those going with him will need muggle passports._

_The second thing is a specifically designed potion. No one other than him can drink this. I'll explain later why._

_The rest of the package's content is for you Dumbledore. _

_Let me first say that your theory on how Voldemort has survived for so long is unfortunately correct. He did indeed use dark magic to create Horcruxes. In total he created seven of them, however only six ever existed at any one time. Over the past month I have managed to find and destroy five of them. In the package you will find the four following objects that Voldemort used to house his Horcruxes: Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and the Gaunt Family ring. The fifth Horcrux I destroyed was Nagini, Voldemort's snake. Its remains have already been disposed of. Harry already destroyed one of his Horcruxes in his second year: Tom Riddle's Diary. _

_This now brings me to the subject of the potion enclosed for Harry. One of his seven Horcruxes was created that night he first tried to kill Harry unfortunately it was created completely by accident. _

_Inside Harry or rather his scar is a piece of Voldemort's soul that makes up a Horcrux. It is what ties the link between them. _

_To defeat Voldemort this Horcrux must be destroyed. Thanks to the Goblins and a lot of research with some very rare books, I have managed to create this potion which will destroy the evil soul of Voldemort that resides in Harry without harming him._

_Only once this Horcrux is destroyed will you be able to truly kill and defeat Voldemort. While I cannot force Harry to drink the potion, it must be taken willingly, that is part of the magic, and I hope that you will, but ultimately it is your choice._

_Harry do not doubt yourself or your strength. You are one of the strongest people I have ever had the honour of meeting. You have a family who truly loves you and who will stand by your side through thick and thin. Remember you will always be stronger than Voldemort because you have the power that he knows not: Love. _

_On a side note do try and keep that guardian and godfather of yours out of trouble along with Remus. If not for their own wellbeing then for my sake of sanity please._

_Dumbledore remember, I will always be watching over the Order, the school and anyone who is on the side of the light. If I am needed to fight, or to help save lives I will come._

_Love,_

_S.H'_

There was complete silence for a good few minutes before Ron spoke out:

"S.H? Who the hell is that? And what on earth is a bloody Horcrux?"

"Mr. Weasley please calm down." Asked Dumbledore, as his mind tried to frantically process the contents of the letter which had left him in shock.

As pandemonium broke out, Remus and Sirius's gazes met and the same thought seemed to hit them both at once.

Without an explanation Sirius reached over and grabbed the letter out of Dumbledore's hand and stared at it intently, Remus doing the same over his shoulder.

"Sirius!" came Dumbledore's protest, only to blink as the man in question slumped in his seat seconds later.

"S.H. ….. Scarlet Hope." Said Remus in almost a whisper.

Ron, as usual unable to contain himself, blurted out the question on most people's mind:

"Scarlet Hope? Who's that?"

It was Sirius that answered:

"Evelyn Scarlet Hope Sangria. It's Evie. This was the quest she mentioned. Good God why didn't she tell us? Why didn't she ask for help?"

"I don't know Sirius, but we can't let her effort go in vain." Said Dumbledore, before turning to face Harry, holding the potion vial sent by Evie in one hand.

"Harry my boy, I am sorry to ask this of you on your birthday but would you."

He never got to finish his question as Harry cut him off.

"Of course I'll drink it! I want him out of me now!"

"Very well let's get this done." Said Dumbledore.

With that everyone headed towards the hospital Wing of the castle for Harry to take the potion that would bring him one step closer to defeating Voldemort.

/-/-/-/-/

It was now the first week of December 1996, and the Wizarding world was still rejoicing.

After a summer of fear, children returned to Hogwarts as usual, and then on Halloween Voldemort and his dark army attacked Hogwarts.

Fortunately they had been warned thanks to a message from the Goblin Nation.

Hogwarts had been quickly evacuated, and so instead of a school of innocent children, Voldemort found himself facing the army of the light: The Order of the Phoenix, the faculty of Hogwarts, all the Aurors, any adult and child over 16 who was willing to fight, and a convey of Goblin warriors sent by the Goblin Nation to aid the Light.

And after a long battle Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, finally defeated for Good Voldemort.

The people were still rejoicing even two months later. In Diagon Alley the sales had just started, which was the reason why Nymphadora Tonks had dragged her surly cousin, Sirius Black, and her boyfriend, Remus Lupin, shopping.

Both males were less than please at being dragged shopping, however both knew better than to try and argue with Tonks.

Beside both of them had needed to run a few errands anyway. Since the fall of Voldemort, both Sirius and Remus were still looking for Evie. However in their spare time the two had renovated 12 Grimmauld Place and turned it into a home, they had even created a nursery. They had even managed to get rid of his mother's portrait, even though their ears had been ringing for days after they had managed it.

Still standing outside a woman's robe shop in the freezing cold was not their favourite way to spend an afternoon.

Sirius was about to ask a question when his friend went completely rigid next to him. Before he could ask why, Sirius found himself being dragged along at a run behind his friend.

"Remus what the hell?"

"I can smell Evie. Shut up and let me concentrate." With that said Remus let go of Sirius, knowing he'd be right on his heels.

They had soon found out, that while Evie's cure had gotten rid of his lycanthropy, it had not gotten rid of the advanced sense of smell, hearing and strength that being a werewolf had given Remus.

Sirius's heart was in his throat as he ran after Remus; however his eyes held a determined glint in them.

Back at the robe shop, Tonks realised her two male companions had left leaving her alone, and her hair was slowly turning red.

/-/-/-/-/

Evie waved at the receptionist as she walked through the main reception of the Queens Elizabeth Hospital in Birmingham. Getting into the empty lift she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched.

Discarding the feeling as simply paranoia, she pressed the button for the fourth floor and waited for the lift doors to close and start to move.

Behind her leaning against the back of the lift, under an invisibility cloak that belonged to Moody but had been in Sirius's pocket, stood a stunned Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

From behind Evie looked normal, but from the side or the front she was clearly pregnant, heavily pregnant.

The lift chimed and opened at the fourth floor. Evie walked out confidently with the two hidden men scrambling to follow her.

They watched in amusement as she barked orders at a group of five young adults who had been huddled around a desk, however on hearing Evie's voice they scattered as fast as their feet could carry them.

The nurse behind the desk chuckled.

"Feeling feisty today Dr. Black?" asked Maria, the head nurse of the hospital's surgical floor with a smile on her lips.

Evie made to answer, but was cut off by a loud voice coming from behind her.

"Dr. Scarlet Black! What are you doing on my surgical floor? I told you! You are on maternity leave; your due date is barely two weeks away. That means you and those two babies need as must rest as possible! I don't want to see you again until after those twins are born, am I making myself clear? Now what are you doing here?"

Evie turned around to face the hospital's chief surgical resident, and while she was technically an attending surgeon, nobody on the staff, not even the chief dared to argue with Dr. Amanda Cailey.

"I'm just here to do a consult. That's all. I promise. I won't even go anywhere near the operating theatre or the gallery. Beside I wouldn't be able to reach the operating table." Joked Evie.

As the two surgeons began to talk, Remus was trying to stop Sirius from having a heart attack, while trying not to fall to the ground in shock himself.

Sirius couldn't think straight, he couldn't breathe. Evie was definitely pregnant, pregnant with twins. She was using her middle name and his last name to hide.

With a look between them both men agreed that there was no way they were going to lose her. So while Sirius kept her within his sight. Remus, under some heavy charms sneaked into the hospital's record room and in there he found and took Evie's or rather Scarlet's home address.

The infamous Marauder smirk that was a sign of danger to anyone who knew them was on both men's lips as they left to go to the address they had found.

There was no way that Evie was going to disappear again.

/-/-/-/-/

After assuring half the staff at the hospital that she'd be fine and no that she didn't need anyone to help her at home, Evie finally went back to her muggle apartment with the intention of aparating from there to Avalon Palace.

However as soon as she walked through the door, immediately she felt something…off.

The air seemed to be heavy, and she felt a shiver of cold race down her arms, leaving goose bumps in its wake. She as casually as possible put down the files she was carrying on the side table in the entrance to the lounge.

She immediately reached for her wand, which she was wearing as a hair chopstick, ready to curse anything that jumped out at her. She made her cautiously into her apartment, ready to defend herself and her unborn children at any moment.

"There's no need for that, Evelyn." a voice cut through the silence.


	8. Chapter 8

The Heir of Merlin

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter; however Evie is my own OC!

/-/-/-/-/

Chapter 8

"There's no need for that, Evelyn." a voice cut through the silence.

Evie whirled around, only to drop her wand in shock to the floor.

He was sprawled out on the sofa in her lounge, his dark grey eyes fixed on her. Her eyes traced his form avidly, it had been so long since she'd seen him and she felt her heart begin to beat faster at the sight of him.

"Indeed Evelyn. We could never hurt you."

Evie gasped at the voice behind her, and she spun to face the man who had just spoken, her mouth gaping. He looked healthier. His gold eyes stared back at her, faint amusement in its depths. She shivered as she felt rather than saw the grey eyes behind her rake over her form slowly from behind her.

She remained utterly still as Sirius made his way over them silently, taking his place beside Remus both still watching her intently.

"What are you two doing here, anyway?" She burst out, unable to contain herself and her tongue any longer.

"You should have known we'd find you Evie. We would never stop looking for you. We understand why you left. We don't like it but we get it now."

She stared at Sirius, surprised he wasn't shouting. He was usually so hot-headed.

"I left to protect you! I had to find and destroy the Horcruxes."

"You did not have to do this alone, especially in your condition. We could have done it together. We are a family. Families rely and trust each other. " Remus said in a strong voice.

Evie closed her eyes at Remus's words trying to hold back her tears, her mind reeling and her heart racing. Her thoughts had been on them all the time since Voldemort's defeat, and every time she would touch her stomach, she would see a pair of dark grey eyes in her mind. She jumped slightly as a pair of warm calloused hands reached out to her, bringing her into an embrace. She didn't resist, and it was as if the part of her, that she hadn't realized was missing, was now back and she was complete. She sighed, breathing in Sirius's scent; relishing in the pleasure it brought her.

"Why did you leave Evie? You never even asked us if you needed help. You never let me tell you that I love you."

Evie closed her eyes at the sound of Sirius's voice and the pain in it, her heart breaking all over again at the hurt that seemed to lace the words.

"I love you so much it hurts Sirius. But…I had to do it. For all of us. To keep everyone safe."

"You shouldn't have made that choice for us." Sirius murmured. "I would go to the ends of the Earth for you. It was torture not being able to be with you, not knowing where you were, if you were safe, touch you, or kiss you, especially since we knew you were pregnant."

"How did you know?" Evie choked. "I didn't want anyone to die…not when I could search and destroy them myself. Not when I could keep everyone safe from them."

The emotions she'd held in for so long suddenly burst out at her confession, and she held on to Sirius tightly, tears pouring out of her eyes, aware of Remus gently rubbing her back while Sirius held her.

She had truly thought she was doing the right thing, not only for them and everyone else, but for her as well.

"How did you find me? I was so careful." Evie asked, more to herself than to the others. Remus responded regardless.

"Yes indeed you were." Said Remus grudgingly. "Sirius and I were in Diagon alley when I caught your scent; we followed you to the hospital and then found your home address in their files before coming here to wait for you."

"That's what the feeling was, then? The feeling that someone was watching me, it wasn't paranoia, it was you two!"

Sirius seeing that this could leave to a very long conversation, he intervened, knowing that Remus would understand.

"Right Remus, you need to leave. Evie and I need to talk. Go tell everyone that we've found her." Said Sirius.

"Sirius…"

He put one finger on her lips to stop her from talking. Remus smiled at the pair, with a quick kiss to Evie's cheek, and a nod to Sirius, with a pop he was gone.

Evie still had tears running down her cheeks and her breath was coming in small gasps. Sirius gently guided her over to the sofa and sat her down before sitting down next to her.

"First, you need to calm down, you probably know it isn't good for you or the babies to get all worked up. Second, we are going to talk. Okay?" he said, putting his finger under her chin and forcing her to look up into his eyes.

He saw fear in her eyes, and maybe a little relief. He wiped away her tears that had traced their way down her cheeks. He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Okay?" he confirmed. He felt her nod her head.

He felt her relax against him. Her protruding middle was pressing into him, and he felt a hard kick. Surprised, he pulled back, and looked down at where the kick originated, and then at her. "That been happening a lot?" he said with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips

She sniffled again, and looked up at him warily, "Yeah, all the time actually, it's very distracting. I'm due to give birth in 2 weeks." she remarked

"Wow." was all he could think to say.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him worriedly

"I am not happy with what you did, but however if it had been me in your situation, I would have probably done the same thing to protect you and Harry. So I can't really scold you for doing what you thought was right. I'm just glad I finally found you. But no more running away or disappearing ever again Evie you hear me?"

Evie felt the prickle of tears behind her eyes at Sirius's words, but she refused to let them fall.

"I hear you Sirius. I swear I won't."

"Good, because I am _nothing_ without you, Evie." Sirius said roughly, pushing her chin up so that she could meet his eyes. Green gazing into grey.

"Now where is the bedroom Evie, you need rest. Too much excitement can't be good for you or the babies."

"This is only my muggle flat. I've been living at Avalon Palace. One of the most secure places in Britain, probably as secure as Hogwarts."

"Avalon Palace? The legendary home of Merlin himself."

Sirius looked gobsmacked. Evie chuckled before grabbing both his arms tightly.

"Hold on tight I'll apparate us there. My wards will allow me through along with anyone I am touching at the time."

A minute later Sirius and Evie reappeared with a crack in one of the day parlours of Avalon Palace.

In silence Evie led Sirius up to her room, a quick glance across the room confirmed that the four meddlesome founders and Merlin had vacated their chairs for the evening. Probably off terrorising the other portraits of the Palace she thought wryly.

The two of they were soon comfortably cuddled together in bed. Sirius with his arms wrapped tightly around the woman he loved, as if he was scared that if he let go she would disappear in front of his very eyes.

"I've missed you Sirius." Said Evie .

The man in question nodded but seemed to be lost in thought.

"Sirius? What are you thinking? Say something?"

Sirius turned his head to look her straight in her eyes.

"Marry me Evie."

/-/-/-/-/

Remus walked through the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place with a wide smile on his face, only for it to disappear at the sight of his clearly furious girlfriend.

Thinking fast, before she could start yelling at him, he kissed her. When they both broke for air, she gave him a weird look.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, come on we need to get to Hogwarts and fast. Floo the Weasleys as well, tell them to meet us there."

Half an Hour later Dumbledore's office was crowded: The faculty, Harry and all his friends, the Weasley's and various members of the Order.

"Remus what is going on?" asked Harry "Where's Sirius?"

"Yes Remus, we are all curious. And indeed where is Sirius?" asked Dumbledore.

Remus took a deep breath and then spoke.

"This afternoon Sirius and I found Evie. He's with her now. She is fine, in good health, almost 9 months pregnant with twins, and only two weeks away from her due date."

There was absolute silence…

Then pandemonium as everyone cheered, and rejoiced in happiness and relief that she was finally found and more importantly safe. Then everyone started to question Remus about everything they could think off.

/-/-/-/-/

Back at Avalon Palace Evie was staring at Sirius in shock.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes, what's your answer?"

"You don't have to marry me just because I am pregnant." Said Evie her eyes looking anywhere but at him.

He kissed her long and hard. When he finally released her lips, she looked flustered and a bit light headed.

"Evie I love you, yes the fact that you are pregnant and your disappearing act may have sped things up a bit, but I've wanted to marry you since Valentine's Day. That's when I realised I would never let you go, I love you too much for that."

Tears shone in Evie's eyes as he revealed his heart to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before saying:

"I love you Sirius."

Sirius smiled.

"I love you too, so Evelyn Sangria will you marry me?"

"Yes! God Yes!"

Sirius let out a whoop of joy before leaning down to kiss her. When they finally broke apart he grabbed his wand and with a complex wave and a Latin phrase, something appeared into his outstretched palm.

Taking her left hand he gently slipped a ring onto her ring finger, which once he let go of it resized magically to fit her finger. It was a simple silver band with a single diamond in the centre of it with 3 smaller diamonds set into the band on either side. Simple yet tasteful. It was perfect for her.

"I bought this after the final battle, promising myself that I would never lose you again once I found you. Do you like it?"

"It's perfect Sirius. I have everything I could ever want."

Completely at peace with each other the pair fell asleep in each other's arms.

/-/-/-/-/

The next morning the faculty and the student body of Hogwarts were peacefully eating breakfast when the Great Halls doors slammed open and a harried, panicked looking Sirius Black ran in yelling for Madame Pomfrey.

Dumbledore stood quickly, worried, there were few things that could make Sirius panic. Even Snape looked slightly worried.

"Sirius what is the matter my boy?"

Sirius went to answer when a loud, angry yell interrupted them, the whole Great Hall fell silent and turned to stare at the clearly livid witch standing in the door way.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET YOU USELESS ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME GET UP TO THE HOSPITAL WING NOW!" Yelled Evie as she tried to remember to breathe.

Barely 30 minutes ago the two of them had been eating breakfast when Evie's water broke, and the back pains she had been feeling turned into full blown contractions. Sirius had promptly started to panic and Evie had had to find his clothes and shoes for him before she managed to get him to floo them to Hogsmeade.

Sirius immediately ran back over to his fiancée. However when he tried to help her she yelled at him:

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

Poppy and McGonagall promptly hurried over to help Evie up to the hospital wing while Dumbledore got stuck with the task of trying to get the anxious father to be under control and up to the hospital wing.

Beforehand Dumbledore sent out a Patronus message which would inform everyone of what was going on.

After they had left the hall it only took Harry and his friends a few second to run after them, the rest of the Hall breaking out into gossip and chattering. Thankfully it was a Saturday.

Word travelled quickly, the floo was going continuously as people kept arriving. Remus was almost as panicked as Sirius. Harry and his friends ended up being the ones trying to keep him calm since Tonks just laughed at the situation.

An hour later Evie was ready to girth birth, Poppy was ready for action along with two nurses who had flooed over from St Mungo's when Sirius walked in the room. Evie was evidently in pain, sweat on her forehead, knuckles white from grabbing onto the sheets, bottom lip already a little swollen from where she was biting on it to keep from screaming.

"What happened to the pain killers?" Sirius asked frantically

"They wore off" a nurse answered

"No time for another" Poppy said before he could say anything "It will be all over by the time it kicks in."

Poppy and two nurses where running around the wing, setting up for the babies. Sirius froze, staring from the doorway without knowing just what to do. Poppy looked at him and gestured with her head for him to go to Evie's side. Sirius moved to Evie's side and took her hand but to his surprise, she smacked him and pushed him away.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled "YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

The nurses didn't even blink but Poppy looked up at Sirius and tried to hold in a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Sirius." she smirked "They all say that."

With a significant look, one of the nurses handed Sirius a towel and a cup of ice chips for Evie before she and the other nurse got on either side of the bed and took a hold of a leg. Evie didn't care for the ice so he concentrated on wiping the sweat of her forehead and stroking her hair to soothe her and let her know he was there for her.

When the doctor asked Evie to begin pushing, the nurses were unable to hold her legs. Pain and adrenaline made it impossible for Evie to control her strength and she nearly kicked the nurses. Frustrated and wanting to help and end her pain as soon as possible, Sirius pushed the nurses aside, lowered the bed, sat behind Evie and grabbed a hold of her knees.

The nurses were not happy with his action but his glare was enough to keep them quiet. Concentrating solely on Evie, he ignored the sour faced nurses and held on tight to Evie, whispering encouragement into her ear as he kissed her cheek and shoulder.

Everything seemed to go into fast forward. A few pushes later and Sirius heard a sound he would never forget. The soft, heart-warming cry his baby made entering the world.

"It's a boy." Poppy smiled "A beautiful, healthy baby boy."

Tears instantly filled Sirius and Evie's eyes. There was no way he could ever describe the joy and the love that they felt when they saw their little boy for the first time. So small, so delicate, so perfect and their most valuable treasure.

"I love you." he whispered into Evie's ear, his voice heavy with emotion as she rested back on him.

One of the nurses took the baby to weigh, measure and wash up, while Evie took a minute to rest up. She didn't get long before a loud moan escaped her.

"You're doing great, Evie" Poppy smiled "Almost done. One more push…." A laugh escaped her as the baby nearly shot out into her arms "This little boy is obviously impatient to meet his parents."

Sirius couldn't believe his sons were finally born, everything was now so different. It seemed like a lifetime before Poppy was done with the babies and he was able to hold them in his arms. He and Evie took turns holding them and couldn't stop smiling, or in Evie's case crying.

While Poppy finished up with Evie and the babies, Sirius ran out of the hospital wing and into the hallway, which was filled with anxious friends and family members. As soon as the double door opened, everyone rushed to him and all eyes were on him. Harry and Remus in the lead.

"Our first born son is 22 inches long and weighed 9 pounds 9 ounces" he smiled "And our second born son is 21 inches long, weighing 9 pounds 8 ounces"

The hallway was instantly filled with cheers and hollers. And a few tears. Sirius readily caught his godson as Harry jumped on him with a big hug and a smile. Sirius hugged him tightly, realising more than ever that for Harry this was as important as it was to him. After all Harry had become like a son to him.

"Evie did great. Poppy is finishing up and she needs to rest but she's perfect, once they're done you can visit in small groups." Said Sirius proudly after Harry had released him.

As Sirius received congratulatory hugs and pats, Poppy came out.

"Evie wants everyone to meet the babies at the same time." she smiled "Says to get inside and meet them before she comes out her herself."

Once Poppy opened the door, they all quietly made their way into the hospital wing. Once inside, the room was immediately filled with 'ooh's and 'aw's and teary eyes.

"Shhh!" Molly Weasley scolded everyone "You're going to scare the babies."

Evie nodded toward the cribs. Sirius picked up his first born son and held him up.

"I want everyone to meet Ardeth James Black" Sirius walked over to Harry and motioned for Hermione to come stand with him. "Your godson" Sirius smiled, handing Ardeth to Harry. Leaning forward slightly he whispered into Harry's ear: "and both are your baby brothers. You are my son as well Harry, you always will be."

Harry's smile couldn't get any wider and his green eyes were wide open. His heart was overflowing with emotion. He finally had a real family. Looking into his godfather's eyes he realised that Sirius had found the same.

Hermione discreetly wiped away a small tear, and gently kissed Ardeth's little hand. Sirius walked back to the crib and picked up his second born son.

"And this is Orion Remus Black" Sirius finished while Remus teared up slightly in shock that his best friend would give his son his name as his middle name.

Sirius walked directly to Tonks and Remus and held Orion out to Tonks, whose eyes nearly bulged out.

"I can't hold him" she practically squeaked "I might hurt him, or drop him"

"Come on, Tonks" Evie laughed

"You can't be afraid to hold your own family member Tonks" Sirius said.

Nymphadora's face was priceless. She held Ardeth like she was made out of glass. It was so funny to see the always brazen, cocky woman, so sweet and gentle to the little baby boy.

"Tonks, are you crying?" Sirius asked as he smiled

"No!" she snapped, wiping her teary face "Shut up!"

All the tears, all the challenges they been through and overcome as a family was worth it when they could also enjoy moments like the one they were having in that overcrowded hospital wing.

Looking at his sons made Sirius realize that even though he was twice her size, Evie was by far stronger and more powerful that he would ever be. Not just because she was an amazing witch but because she created life, gave him two beautiful children and held his heart, just like he knew he held hers.

/-/-/-/-/


End file.
